Flechas de Oro-Plomo
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU][Reylo] Rey por fin trabajaba en la escuela infantil "Stardust", a las ordenes de Leia Organa. Ya creía que iba a jubilarse en aquel trabajo con aquellos infantes maravillosos. Pero en sus primeras reuniones con los padres se le va la mano con un padre. ¿Podrá mantener el trabajo? ¿Deberá volver a buscar trabajo en otra escuela infantil?
1. Reunión de Padres

**Nota por si un queso:** _Universo alternativo: Profesora de guaderia/escuela infantil Rey y currante de oficina amargado y padre soltero Ben Solo. En vez de "guarderia" se nombra como Escuela Infantil._

* * *

" _Se dice que Cupido tiene dos tipos de flechas, las de punta de oro para enamorar y las de plomo para desenamorar..._ "

" _Señorita, ¿Por qué lo hace?_ " interrumpió la explicación uno de los chicos de la sala

" _¿No has escuchado a la señorita Rey? ¡Es su función, Milo!_ " respondió una de las chicas que estaba sentada en la zona.

" _Tranquilos, chicos, y la hora del cuento ha terminado. ¿Quien quiere merendar?_ "

Rey sonrió al ver como todos sus pequeños alumnos alzaban la manos ilusionados por las galletas caseras de chocolate con pepitas de chocolate con formas de corazón. Después de duros esfuerzos, por fin estaba trabajando en una escuela infantil/guardería cerca de su casa, llamado "Stardust". Para su sorpresa no habían muchos alumnos, era relativamente nuevo, pero bastante completo y la directora, la señora Organa, era una directora mucho más amable de lo que creía. Su primer trabajo y ya sentía que iba a jubilarse con él. Por no decir que sus alumnos eran como pequeñas estrellitas, únicos y brillantes, capaces de animar a cualquiera.

" _Rose, ya está todo recogido, puedes limpiar sin sorpresas_ " dijo al ver como la chica miraba a través del marco de la clase sin atreverse a limpiar

" _Vale, señorita Sunshine_ "

" _Te dije que me podías llamar Rey_ " le dijo antes de marcharse a hablar con la directora.

Si bien no sabía porque la directora había llamado a todos los profesores, fueron a la sala de actos (donde reunían a todos los pequeños y padres para actos importantes como navidad) y buscó con la mirada a su compañero de confianza Poe. Estaba hablando con algún otro compañero. Estaba muy nerviosa. Era la primera vez desde que había entrado en la escuela que asistía a una reunión.

" _Hay que preparar el centro, dentro de cuatro días empieza la campaña de las reuniones con los padres_ " Vio las caras de horror de sus compañeros, y no entendía porque. Ella recordaba la teoría y, habiéndose incorporado a mitad de curso, sabía que tenía mucho menos trabajo. Solo tendría que poner al día con el comportamiento de los pequeños en cuestión. Realmente no había nada que temer " _Preparad bien el material y que la fuerza os acompañe_ "

Espero a poder coger a su compañero Dameron desprevenido para saber un poco de que iba la contienda.

" _¿De verdad crees que las reuniones con los padres no son nada? Se nota que eres nueva en el oficio, Sunshine..._ "

" _Dameron, sin rodeos_ "

" _Tienes que ir llamando de uno en uno a los padres y concretando durante la semana citas con ellos para hablar de lo que tu ya sabes. El problema viene cuando los padres no quieren reunirse o los padres exigen reunirse. En ambos, estas perdida: si los padre no quieren saber nada o no quieren de terminar de pagar la cuota, ya se puede intuir un poco de abandono y ponte tu a trabajar algo bonito con el pequeño. Mientras que si exigen una reunión, prepárate porque es un chico sobreprotegido y cualquier cosa puede acabar en amonestación. Yo ya tengo dos por unos padres que creen que exijo demasiado poco a sus hijos_ "

" _¿demasiado poco? ¿Eso existe para un pequeño? Me tienes que ayudar, Poe_ "

" _Son con los preparativos, tendrás que enfrentarte a los padres sola_ "

A Rey le entró un escalofrío. No pensó que aquello fuera tan malo como aseguraba su amigo. Debía pensar que él tenía mucha más experiencia que ella, por lo que más razón tendría. Agradeció su ayuda y empezó a concretar sus primeras tutorías. Hizo mucho caso a los consejos de su compañero de trabajo y miró pequeños tutoriales en internet de como comer los nervioso a la hora de hablar con desconocidos de temas importantes. Llegó a poner una vela en su piso en busca de ayuda divina.

Y el primer día de la semana, tuvo tres tutorias.

Para su sorpresa, fueron padres comprensivos, que la escucharon y cumplían sus obligaciones con tranquilidad. Para su sorpresa, no tuvo ningún problema. E incluso los chicos estaban con sus padres, enseñándoles los dibujos y que tanto habían hecho con ella.

Pero los problemas llegaron con los siguientes padres. No le perdonaban lo que ellos pensaban que era tanto trabajo. No la dejaron hablar y ella intentó imponerse con mucho cuidado, pero aquellos padres se la comieron con patatas sobre lo que para ellos era la educación definitiva para su pequeño. Con los siguientes les paso algo similar, pero en esa ocasión, los padres le dijeron que le daban poco trabajo al pequeño. En esa ocasión si que pudo decir algo, que no iba a saturar al pequeño, ganando la indignación completa de la madre. Ya no tenía animos para recibir al tercer padre.

" _Señorita Sunshine, soy el padre de Anakin... ¿Está usted bien?_ "

" _Si, disculpe señor Solo, siéntese. ¿No viene con usted Anakin?_ "

" _Está con su abuela fuera. Por favor, sea breve, tengo muchas cosas que hacer_ "

" … _Doy por hecho de que es tiempo con su hijo_ " intentó que fuera algo positivo

" _Trabajo, a diferencia de ustedes no me paso el día jugando con niños_ "

" _¿disculpe?_ " Su cerebro se había cortocircuitado ante aquel comentario. No sabía si había sido por culpa de las reuniones anteriores con aquellos padres o que aun molestaban mucho aquel tipo de comentarios mal intencionados " _¿De verdad cree que estar educando a su hijo es pasar el día jugando? ¿de verdad cree que el trabajo lo es todo?_ "

" _Mida sus palabras, señorita_ "

" _Mida usted las suyas, señor Solo. Que la educación y el cariño son elementos muy importantes, y por el poco tiempo que tengo con Anakin, usted y quienes completan su círculo no le dan la atención que merece. En vez de malgastar tiempo con sus bolígrafos, páselo con su hijo_ "

" _Se va a enterar de esto, señorita Sunshine_ "

El señor se levantó bastante indignado y se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando la directora entró con el pequeño Anakin en brazos. Al ver como el padre, llamando a su jefa madre, le pedía que dejara a su hijo en el suelo, se quiso morir. Ya veía con su despido yendo a la buscar un puesto en otra escuela infantil.

* * *

 **N.A.:** _...¿por qué? ¿cada cuanto? ... No se..._


	2. Pequeño

" _¿Y que pasó después?_ " preguntó Poe

Estaban en el recreo y Rey le estaba explicando como le había ido el segundo día, sin omitir detalles de como de desastroso fue el último padre. Suspiro y bastante nerviosa, miro a todos lados buscando a la directora Organa. Al ver que no estaba presente, siguió relatando a su compañero Dameron que había pasado.

" _La llamó madre y le dijo delante de mi que me despidiera por inepta_ "

" _¡¿QUÉ!?_ "

" _Teniendo de referencia que se apellidaba Solo, no sabía que era el único hijo de la señora Organa. Tenías que haber visto a Anakin, corriendo a mi lado para decirle que no me echara y yo estaba roja como tomate de la vergüenza del momento_ "

" _Entonces, ¿estarás aquí hasta que termine el contrato?_ "

" _Espera, aviador. Aun no he contado todo_ " se delató con una sonrisa " _El señor Solo intentando quitarme a su hijo de entre mis piernas mientras le hablaba muy serio, casi como una regañina, la señora Organa viendo todo de lejos. Un panorama dantesco. Y entre todo eso, diciéndole yo al señor Solo que se parase. Se aleja, hago que Anakin deje de abrazar mis piernas y se vaya con su padre mientras le digo que todo estaba bien. Y con toda mi mala leche le digo al padre: empiece a cuidar bien de su hijo. Me deja a solas con Leia, espero que me expulse con un finiquito decente, cuando me dice buen trabajo_ "

" _Vamos, que aun tengo que aguantarte_ " bromeo el compañero

" _No se hasta cuanto. Estoy muy asustada. Hablamos de que tengo por enemigo al hijo de mi jefa_ "

" _¡Devuélveme la pelota, Cassy!_ "

La conversación se cortó cuando los dos profesores miraron como dos alumnos discutían por una pelota. Rey salió corriendo a separar a los alumnos y coger la pelota, ante la vista indignada de sus alumnos. Los niños saltaban para intentar cogerla, sin éxito. Después de reírse, les hizo prometer que jugarían todos juntos, con dos equipos, todos juntos a algo decidido en conjunto. Mientras lo hacían, buscó con la mirada a sus pequeños alumnos. Si veía a alguno, le pedía con la mano que se acercara, si no, no contaba con ello. Creía haber visto a todos cuando estaban intentado hacer los equipos cuando notó que faltaba Anakin. Suspiró, y se dio cuenta que no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Siguió buscando con la mirada, sin éxito, hasta que lo encontró jugando solo en la caja de arena. Aquello le pareció extraño y se acercó a él.

" _¿Qué te pasa, Anakin?_ " le preguntó con voz amable y una tierna sonrisa. El chico no se giró a mirarla, cosa que la extrañó. Intentó disimular " _Tus compañeros van a jugar a balón prisionero, ¿no quieres participar?_ "

" _No_ "

" _¿Te pasa algo, Anakin?_ "

" _No_ "

" _Anakin, está mal ser un mentiroso_ " le hizo una pequeña regañina " _Así que dime la verdad, ¿qué esta pasando? ¿no te gusta jugar con la pelota?_ "

" _Si, pero no quiero_ "

" _¿Te puedo llamar Ani?_ " el pequeño dijo que si " _Hoy hace un día estupendo para jugar con tus compañeros, aprovecha y ve antes de que terminen de hacer los equipos, si no te vas a quedar solo_ "

" _Pero Sebulba..._ "

" _Si el no quiere jugar contigo, yo lo obligo_ " dijo haciendo de broma su posición como profesora " _Además, así le podrás ganar..._ "

Sabía que, como profesora, no podía decir aquellas cosas, pero estaba tan falta de ideas para animar al pequeño Anakin a jugar que no sabía que hacer. Pensó que se sentía cohibido por todo aquello de que tuvo la discusión con el padre. Aquel señor amargado y con cara de pocos amigos. Debía darle una charla de como ser un padre más dinámico, más alegre, para que el pequeño no fuera otro amargado.

Casi arrastrando al pequeño Anakin, ambos llegaron a campo donde iban a jugar los pequeños. Hizo incluir a pequeño en uno de los grupos y empezó la partida. A petición de los pequeños, ella tuvo que dejar su cómodo punto de vista para ejercer de árbitra.

La jornada se le hizo intensamente larga, pero sabía que aun quedaba lo peor por llegar.

Le quedaban pendientes para esa tarde, otras tres reuniones con otros tres padres.

Y le llegaban al mismo tiempo los nuevos muebles. Habló con su compañero Poe Dameron para que fuera él quien recibiera aquellos muebles mientras ella peleaba con los padres, ya que dada la hora no podía retrasar nada y él no tenía reuniones aquella tarde. Después de hacerle prometer que le iba a pagar un desayuno, con la mejor de las sonrisas, fue a hablar con los padres.

Cronometró cuanto tiempo le había costado estar con aquellos padres: una agradable media hora con dos padres, 45 minutos inaguantables con una madre muy estricta y otros 30 minutos hablando con un padre que le importaba bien poco el desarrollo académico de su hijo. Fingía interés de forma tan exagerada que llegaba a molestar.

Nada más terminar, cogió el camino más corto. Sentía un gran peso sobre su cabeza, como si en aquella jornada, igual que en la anterior, se había excedido con sus deberes y obligaciones. Si, adoraba estar con los pequeños, pero, de tanto deporte, ella había quedado más cansada que los chicos. Y había sido algo que ni su termo lleno de café y la pausa para comer habían podido solucionar.

" _Acabo de salir... dime que por lo menos el sofá ya está montado..._ "

" _Tranquila, está todo. Eso si, más que un desayuno, serán dos porque se han equivocado y ya te hemos montado toda la casa_ "

" _No seas caradura, no pensaba que lo fueran a hacer. Pero, en serio, muchas gracias, Poe_ "

Ya estaba pensando en pedir una pizza cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía llaves y que no había preguntado a su compañero donde las había escondido. Miró cerca del portal o si en la planta de recepción las había escondido, sin éxito. Miró un poco más en la acera y preguntó a un vecino que acababa de salir si había visto unas llaves. Al ver su negativa, pasó a mirar dentro, tanto en el buzón con en la planta decorativa. Pensó en volver a llamar a su amigo cuando notó un tiró en el abrigo.

" _¿Buscas esto?_ " Preguntó una voz de infante

Giró su vista y vio al pequeño Anakin. Se asustó tan fuerte que llamó la atención del pequeño, que soltó su abrigo y dio un paso para atrás. Vio que en sus manos tenía unas llaves y el llavero de una cabeza de conejo acolchado, sus llaves.

" _¡Gracias, Ani!_ " recobró la compostura y se agachó para estar a su altura " _¿dónde estaban?_ "

" _El profesor Poe me las dio, dijo que en nada llegabas y que te las diese_ "

" _¿Qué haces aquí fuera?_ "

" _Me dejé las mías en casa y espero a que la señora Sunset me dejé entrar en su casa. ¿Ahora vives con ella?_ "

" _No...la señora Sunset ya no vive más aquí. Eso quiere decir que ahora seré tu vecina_ " Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tendía la mano para que el pequeño le diera las llaves. En esa fracción en que recuperaba las llaves, sonaron como truenos las tripas del pequeño, haciendo que las mejillas del pequeño se tiñeran de rojo " _Vamos a ver si en la despensa tengo algo para ti_ " le invitó a entrar al pequeño mientras se ponía derecha y le tendía la mano

" _Mi hijo no irá a ninguna parte_ "


	3. Piso

" _¡Papá!_ "

Creía que iba a soltar su mano y, como en las películas, iba a correr a los brazos de su querido padre Solo. Para su sorpresa no fue así. Se quedó a su lado, agarrando su mano. De un pensamiento positivo, saltó uno muy negativa.

" _¿Qué hace usted aquí, señorita Sunshine?_ "

" _Vivir_ "

" _¿Y la señora Sunset?_ "

" _...Se marchó y ahora vivo aquí_ " dijo con total calma " _Ahora le pregunto, ¿Qué hace Anakin fuera de su casa a estas horas?_ "

" _La señora Sunset se hacía cargo de él desde que sale de la guardería hasta que llego a casa_ "

" _Vamos, que es un padre demasiado trabajador y le deja esas responsabilidades a cualquier persona_ "

" _Señorita, el dinero no cae del cielo_ "

" _Igual que el cuidado de su hijo. No sabía que fuera tan mal padre. ¿Se lo enseñó el suyo_ "

El señor Solo no dijo nada. En ese momento, Rey quiso morder su lengua, se veía tanto por la mirada como el peso del silencio que había dicho algo que no tenía que haber dicho. Intercambiaron miradas, ella intentó no mostrar ese pequeño arrepentimiento, y el padre de Anakin dio dos palmadas. Aquello descolocó a Rey. Pero lo que terminó por dejarla sin palabras fue ver como Anakin le dejaba las llaves en el suelo y salía corriendo a la puerta, cual pequeño perro obediente.

" _Espero que a partir de hoy pueda cuidar de mi hijo_ "

" _Usted está enfermo_ " Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que aquella pequeña familia entrara en la casa.

Se agachó y cogió sus llaves. Aun intentaba entender que había pasado. No sentía ninguna lógica a todo lo que había pasado. Intentó borrar esa anécdota de su cabeza para disfrutar de la decoración completa de su casa. Todos los muebles de la antigua inquilina del piso habían desaparecido, solo estaban sus preciados muebles y un montón de cajas que contenían sus pertenencias. La cocina ya estaba montada, la caldera revisada y cada mínimo detalle cubierto para empezar a vivir en aquella casa. Lo único que no entraba en todo ese precioso esquema era tener de vecinos a un alumno y un padre muy extraño.

Al ver en el móvil la hora, decidió dejar el resto de desempaque para el día siguiente. Solo tenía fuerzas para una ducha, un bol de pasta instantánea y dormir con el primer pijama de ositos que encontrara en la caja con una pegatina que ponía "urgente". Mientras comía, dejó la televisión encendida. De fondo se podían escuchar noticias, varias relacionadas con San Valentín y la corrupción de el senado de Coruscant, pero ella no prestaba atención. Solo se dedico a ver como había quedado su casa. Ya no estaba compartiendo piso con nadie o le estaba pagando el alquiler a Plutt, no, era una casa enteramente suya. La había encontrado mitad perfecta y las habitaciones un completo desastre. Ya había encontrado la respuesta a varias preguntas que solo tres personas sabían. De la rabia de saber las respuestas, solo pudo sorber los fideos instantáneos con tal rabia que quizás iba a tragar sus propios dientes. Quería dejar todo aquello a un lado, simplemente olvidar, pero era muy difícil.

Al día siguiente, se preparó lo mejor que pudo para ir a trabajar. Con un café doblemente cargado cogió las energías que necesitaba para poder enseñar nuevas cosas a los niños. Pero nada más salir de casa, se encontró con el pequeño Anakin. De la sorpresa, se le cayeron las llaves.

" _Profesora Sunshine, ¿puede llevarme a clase?_ "

" _¿Y tu padre?_ " le preguntó mientras se agachaba para cogerlos

" _Dijo que tu me llevabas_ "

Aquella respuesta tan simple hizo que le cogiera más asco al padre del pequeño. Con una sonrisa, le tendió la mano para ir juntos a por el ascensor. Por las normas de la escuela infantil sabía que era ilegal llevar a los pequeños en su coche o estar con ellos sin consentimiento firmado fuera de la escuela, pero no podía dejar al pequeño en el sitio. Necesitaba hablar con la directora Organa de inmediato. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando con el pequeño Anakin. En escasos minutos en el ascensor se le ocurrieron mil pequeñas preguntas para el pequeño alumno, necesitaba información de forma urgente.

" _Profesora Sunshine, ¿me odia?_ "

" _¡No! ¿Cómo voy a odiar a uno de mis alumnos?_ "

" _Es que parece que no le gusta llevarme a clase_ "

" _Eso no es cierto. Es solo que...no se si has desayunado_ " tenía ganas de decirle que su padre se lo había encasquetado, que no sabía hasta que punto la señora Sunset le hacía favores al señor Solo

" _¡Un bollo de chocolate!_ " le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

" _¿y fruta?_ "

" _Siempre lo cojo en la sala de profesores. A la abuela Leia le encanta darme las peras_ "

Durante todo el trayecto estuvieron hablando de pequeños juegos, intentando saber porque Anakin estaba solo en la arena. Algo bastante contradictorio cuando decía que no le gustaba la arena, que lo detestaba. Aun quedaba un breve tiempo para empezar las clases, por lo que dejó al pequeño comiendo fruta en la sala de profesores antes de ir a hablar con Leia.

" _Que bien que hayas venido a verme, Rey, quería agradecerte el gesto que has tenido con mi nieto..._ "

" _Directora Organa, no sabía que su hijo odiara al pequeño Anakin_ " interrumpió a la directora.

Al segundo, se arrepintió.


	4. Cuidar

Se mordió la lengua. Una vez más, estaba arriesgando su puesto de trabajo. Y todo por el mismo padre y el mismo pequeño alumno. Intentó disimular su intentó de respirar. Todo aquello la estaba hartando, pero no quería mostrárselo a la señora Organa, que se sentó en su silla acolchada y la miraba de una forma extraña. Como si fuera ella quien se estaba excediendo de sus funciones cuando era su hijo el irresponsable.

" _Señora Organa, de verdad, disculpe, pero no me parece correcto como su hijo educa al pequeño Anakin. Y todo lo que envuelve al pequeño es tan extraño..._ "

" _¿Cómo de extraño?_ "

" _Que diga que odia la arena cuando se pasa todos los patios metido en el cubo, no se relaciona mucho con sus compañeros, tenia mis llaves en el pasillo del piso y estaba solo, como esperando a la vecina y el padre no se hace cargo como se merece_ "

" _¿A ti como te cuidaron tus padres cuando tenías la edad de Anakin?_ "

" _Eso no viene al caso_ " Aquella pregunta la había incomodado y, a pesar de haberlo intentado, la señora Organa se había percatado.

" _Sunshine, la obligación de una educadora infantil es avisar cuando algo no va bien. Y la felicito por avisar de la situación del pequeño Anakin Solo, pero esta vez no hacía falta_ "

" _Señora, espero que porque el padre sea su hijo no me este diciendo esto_ "

" _Es porque ayudo a mi hijo en criar a Anakin y se lo que pasa en esa casa a todas horas_ "

" _¿Y la madre?_ "

" _No preguntes por esa fulana_ " al ver el cambió de expresión en la arrugada frente de la señora Organa, supo que había tocado un hilo que no debía. Escucharon la campana y Rey se quedó en el sitio, dubitativa. Por una parte quería quedarse para aclarar todos los misterios de Anakin Solo y su familia, pero por otro debía enseñar a los pequeños parte del abecedario y números " _Tus alumnos te esperan_ "

Ante aquel reclamo, decidió tragar sus palabras e ir con los pequeños alumnos. Algunos ya estaban sentados, otros estaban colocando en el perchero sus chaquetas y algunos estaban corriendo por la sala o cogiendo juguetes. Dio dos palmadas bien sonoras y solo tres, entre ellos Anakin, respondieron con un " _hola señorita Sunshine"_. Tuvo que repetir y en aquella ocasión si que habían respondido a la petición, varios más. Solo cuando se sentó, todos ya estaban expectantes de saber que iba a pasar.

Poco a poco iban pasando las horas hasta el recreo, entre juegos, intentos de pronunciación de letras de forma correcta y frases aleatorias sin sentido. Quería tocar las matemáticas después del patio, ya que veía que iba a ser mucho más pesado que las letras. Sonó la campana y los alumnos querían salir corriendo, cuando les dijo en voz alta que no podían marcharse hasta que ella lo dijera. Les dijo que la campana solo avisaba de las horas, no de los permisos. Ese día no le tocaba estar de guardia, por lo que fue a tomar un café en la sala de profesores.

" _Iryna, ¿queda sacarina?_ " le pregunto a otra profesora mientras miraba los azucarillos

" _Solo queda stevia_ "le dijo la señora mientras miraba por la ventana " _Koe, tenías razón, el nieto de la directora vuelve a sentarse en el cubo con esos dos... No se porque le gusta tanto estar con esa gente que ni es de su clase._ "

Rey puso la oreja en la conversación de aquellas dos profesoras mientras endulzaba su café. Se enteró de aquellos otros chicos eran de la clase de Poe, justo con los que tenía problemas a veces por su comportamiento. A cada dato que iba escuchando mientras tomaba café y algún dulce de la sala, se dio cuenta de que podía entender un poco tanto la mecánica del chisme en la escuela infantil, como la mecánica de como estaban algunos de sus alumnos. Debía hablar con dos personas antes de poder hacer una intervención. Algo leve para que los padres de los pequeños no pidieran su cabeza.

Una vez pasado el recreo, dio una pequeña clase de matemáticas con números de goma espuma y fichas. Fue una clase amena donde pudo escuchar algunas quejas.

" _Pero, señorita, ¿cupido no tenía muchas flechas?_ " pregunto una chica al no entender la operación. Rey rio

" _Cassy, claro que tiene muchas flechas_ " dijo alargando la u de muchas " _pero no siempre las lleva. Por eso hay que contar: si ha usado una, y tenía cinco ¿cuánto le falta?_ "

" _¡Cuatro!_ "

" _¡Muy bien!_ " dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña a modo de recompensa por haber solucionado el problema.

Entre más problemas y números iban saliendo, entre más ejercicios y alguna broma entre alumnos, iban pasando las horas. La pausa de la comida fue un suspiro puesto que, quien llevaba esas clases era su compañero Poe. El tenía una extraña pasión en hacerlos jugar a las carreras de relevo y a partidas intensas de balón prisionero. Ella animaba de lejos a todos sus alumnos, de una forma que llamó la atención de Poe. Al terminar aquella hora, les dejó ir a donde sus padres, puesto que ya era la hora de regresar a sus casas. Anakin se quedó solo, mirándolo, esperando alguna respuesta.

" _¿volvemos a casa, Anakin?_ " le preguntó con una sonrisa, tendiendo su mano

" _¡Si!_ " dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cogiendo su mano

Agradeció no tener aquel día ninguna reunión con padres y regresaron al aula para coger las carpetas que le faltaban. Saliendo de la mano del pequeño, pasaron por el despacho para preguntar a la señora Organa si podía llevarse al pequeño. Ella se lo agradeció y salieron. El camino a casa estuvo plagado de preguntas sobre que podían hacer, si tenía juegos de mesa en la casa y alguna que otra pregunta incómoda sobre la señora Sunset.

En la casa, le ofreció unas galletas de chocolate y piezas de fruta cortadas.

" _¿Dónde vive ahora la abuela Kyra?_ "

" _...en un desierto, muy lejos. ¿Por qué preguntas tanto de ella, Ani?_ "

" _Ella se ocupó mucho de mi cuando mamá se fue_ " dijo antes de morder la galleta de chocolate " _Solo me dejaba estar en el salón, viendo dibujos animados o sacaba unos juegos viejos..._ "

" _Tranquilo que ahora yo te cuido_ "


	5. Preguntas

La tarde pasó volando y llegó a su final cuando el señor Solo llamó a su puerta. Anakin no quería marcharse y quería que los tres cenaran juntos, cuando el padre lo único que pedía era que se marcharan de una vez. De mala gana su hijo aceptó. Se despidió del pequeño y lo intentó en balde con el padre, pues ni un gracias le dio. Al verse sola, buscó su teléfono y llamó a su compañero Dameron.

" _Perdona por llamarte, Poe, pero necesito hacerte unas preguntas_ "

" _¡Suelta eso!_ " aquel grito la descolocó mucho " _Perdona, Rey, ¿qué decías?_ "

" _¿A quien gritas?_ " preguntó Rey

" _Mi precioso BB-8 ha vuelto a robar algo del tendedero_ " la chica no pudo evitar reírse " _¿Me dirás ahora por qué llamas?_ "

" _Quiero averiguar unas cosas de Anakin, el nieto de la señora directora_ " fue directa. Dejó el teléfono en manos libres para poder centrarse en meter la pizza en el microondas " _es que he escuchado unas cosas en la sala de profesores y... aquí hay un misterio que quiero resolver_ "

" _Yo que tu dejaba las cosas como están. Como le pase algo a Anakin, Leia te echa sin liquidación ni nada_ "

" _¿Cómo es que la llamas por su nombre a la directora?_ "

" _Ella estuvo muy presente en mi vida, era amiga de mi familia. Por eso la confianza. Podría decirse que Ben es como mi intento de hermano emo amargado_ "

" _¿Quien es Ben?_ "

" _El señor Solo, padre de Anakin. Pero no entiendo porque tantas preguntas. ¿A donde quieres ir a parar?_ "

" _Anakin no es un niño normal. Lo veo apagado y ya que le he prometido cuidar, quiero saber un poco más de él._ "

" _Sabes que esto te va a costar muy caro. ¿Qué quieres saber?_ "

" _¿Me puedes hablar algo de los chicos con los que está Anakin en la hora de recreo? Los de la arena, pelo corto oscuro y roa extraña._ "

" _Creo que te refieres a Sebulba y Watto. Son muy difíciles de controlar y sus padres no van a ninguna reunión. No me digas de que ya han habido problemas"_

" _Es lo que quiero averiguar. Anakin me ha confesado que no le gusta la arena, pero todos los días está en esa caja con esos dos. No me termina de cajar. "_

" _Podrías decirle al pequeño, de forma sutil, que se involucre más con sus compañeros con algunos juegos o carreras. Pero no podemos hacer gran cosa si no hay nada visible. Imagina un problema más y podrían echarte, Rey "_

" _Muchas gracias, Poe "_ En un silencio, aprovechó para coger la pizza del microondas y dejarlo en la encimera " _Antes de colgar, ¿no sabr´s nada de la madre de Anakin?_ "

" _Buf... eso a mi no me corresponde explicar. Solo te digo que la mujer no quería ser madre_ "

" _De verdad, gracias Poe_ "

Ella colgó, cogió su plato y encendió la televisión. Mientras una señora daba las últimas noticias, se fijo en lo grande que era la casa. Su casa. Aun le faltaba de deshacerse de un montón de cosas, y tenía que pedir que se llevaran todo lo que había en aquel trastero. Aquel sitio era un vertedero que tenía que descubrir, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse a descubrir que había en aquel sitio. No. Si, ya sabía porque la señora tenía media casa muy cuidada, mientras que el interior de las habitaciones y el resto eran un completo vertedero.

Era por las tardes que se queda con el pequeño Anakin. Seguía sin pensar que fuera posible aquello, la señora Sunset cuidando de un pequeño.

Dejo de pensar en aquel tema para centrarse en su cena y poder descansar de tanto trabajo.

Al día siguiente, se le pegaron las sábanas. Al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, supo que ya la estaba esperando Anakin para ir a clase. Se dio toda la prisa que pudo para ir a abrirle en unas condiciones más normales, Lo dejó entrar e invitó a desayunar con ella antes de coger su coche. Buscó el mejor momento para hacer una pregunta indirecta. No pudo durante el desayuno, pero si cogió un momento de la trayectoria.

" _¡Hay hace un día expendido! ¿no crees que hoy podríamos jugar a fútbol?_ "

" _No, señorita Sunshine_ "

" _¡Ya se! ¿Y que tal a balón prisionero?_ "

" _No_ " aquella negativa le costó más

" _Con lo motivado que te vi aquella vez en educación física, no entiendo porque en el patio no quieres jugar con tus compañeros. ¿No te gustan tus compañeros?_ "

" _Si, pero..._ "

" _Anakin, si quieres jugar a algo que no sea en la arena, hazlo. Nadie te puede obligar a hacer algo que no quieres. Y si tienes problemas, siempre me lo puedes decir. Además, en clase harías unos amigos increíbles_ "

La conversación se termino en ese momento. El chico no le contestó nada y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. No sabía como tomar aquella respuesta, si había tenido un efecto negativo o positivo en le chico.

Solo lo podría saber en el recreo.


	6. Consecuencias

Cuando escuchó la campana del recreo, estaba totalmente nerviosa. Había podido disimular en la clase, mientras enseñaba a los niños un par de cosas, pero ya no podía. Cerró la clase y fue a la sala de profesores. Entre los custodias estaba Poe, algo que no terminaba de tranquilizarla por completo. Debió de cambiar el turno a Nilema. Fue a la máquina de café y abrió bien las orejas a los comentarios delas cotillas.

" _¡Mira eso,Sunshine!_ " le llamó la atención la profesora Koe " _¡Solo está en una pelea!_ "

" _¡¿Cómo?!_ "se le cayó el café al suelo. Sin recoger el vaso, miró por la ventana como los dos alumnos de Poe estaban pegando al nieto de la directora, que intentaba defenderse solo.

Salió corriendo a la zona de recreo. No sabía que sus palabras iban a tener ese gracias a que no había una distancia muy larga para llegar a la arena, donde ya algún que otro compañero de Anakin había intentado ayudar a su compañero. Poe tenía a sus dos alumnos bien sujetos mientras que otro profesor tenía a Anakin. Le pidió que lo soltara y se agachó para estar a su altura.

" _¿Qué ha pasado?_ " preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

" _Señorita, no quería jugar más con ellos y acabamos a golpes_ "

" _La violencia no es nunca la solución, Anakin_ " le dijo con una sonrisa. " _Pero muy bien hecho_ "

Como profesora, sabía que no tenía que haberlo dicho, ni en susurro, pero le había decidido. Cogió al pequeño y lo obligó a ir al despacho de la directora. Sabía que Poe iba a hacer lo mismo con los otros dos chicos, pues era obligatorio cuando había ese tipo de la sala de la directora, la señora Organa hizo sus comentarios con un tono tan serio que asustó a los tres. En cuanto escucharon que iban a hablar con sus padres, Watto se puso a llorar y Sebulba empezó a gritar que no habían hecho nada malo. Rey se sintió orgullosa al ver que Anakin seguía mirando a su abuela. Poe se llevó a sus dos alumnos y Leia miró a Rey, bastante enfadada.

" _¿es que no ha enseñado que las peleas no son la solución, señorita Sunshine? "_

" _Abuela, ella es muy buena profesora"_ Interrumpió el pequeño " _No debí empezar a jugar con ellos. No son buenos amigos._ "

" _Anakin, te dije que durante las clases soy la directora_ " le subrayó la señora " _Luego en primaria las cosas cambiaran, tendrás otros profesores y las cosas serán muy distintas. Y para que no te vaya mal, tienes una profesoras que,supuestamente, te enseña buenas cosas_ "

" _¡Ella no es mala profesora!_ " la defendió el pequeño para su sorpresa. Ella iba a defenderse, no necesitaba a nadie, pero ver que lo hacía uno de sus alumnos, le daba como cierto orgullo. " _Fueron ellos que empezaron a empujarme y decidí empezar a pegar_ "

" _Espero que no se repita. Ahora id a clase._ "

Ambos alumnos llegaron a la clase, donde todos estaban expectantes a saber que había sucedido después de todo. Rey seguía con su sonrisa, y se sentó junto a ellos en la alfombra.

" _Chicos, lo que ha pasado hoy no se puede repetir_ "empezó ella, ganando que algunos alumnos no la mirasen " _sea cual sea el problema, recordad, la violencia no es la solució , o hablar con una profesora._ "

" _Pero esos dos llevaban tiempo molestando a otros compañeros_ " dijo uno de los chicos

" _Si, Anakin ha hecho lo que muchos esperaban hacer desde hace tiempo_ " dijo una de las pequeñas

" _Si había ese problema, no entiendo porque nadie aviso a un profesor. ¿es que la señorita anterior no os dijo eso?_ " todos negaron con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Rey " _pues ahora toca aprender algo nuevo_ "

Decidió usar el resto del día para enseñar a los pequeños un poco de ética. Viendo el lado bueno de las cosas, vio que, por fin, Anakin había hecho buenas migas con sus compañeros de clase. Se estaba relacionando con ellos, sobre todo con el chico que le había ayudado. Pero, para más mala suerte, sabía que había que llamar a su padre y tener una reunión. Si ya la primera reunión con aquel señor había sido el mayor susto de su vida, una de esa índole la iba a matar. No sabía como disimular tantos nervios. Era muy difícil.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Anakin se quedó con ella. La señora Organa entró con el señor Solo, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

" _¿cómo puede ser que aun trabajes aquí?_ " le preguntó con mal tono, enfadando a la profesora

" _Señor Solo, ustedes como un dolor de muelas_ "le dijo sin medir sus palabras " _Yo no sabía que Anakin tenía problemas con los dos pequeños de la clase de Dameron y sólo le recomendé que, si no quería jugar más con ellos, que dejase de hacerlo. ¡No sabía que se iban a poner a pelear!_ "

" _¡Claro que tendría que saberlo! ¡Es su tutora!_ "

" _¡Y usted su padre! ¡Debería de haber sabido mucho antes que yo que pasaba! Por lo que veo, le da mucha pereza descubrir quienes son los amigos de su hijo "_

" _¿¡Cómo se atreve!? "_

" _Yo le puedo enseñar a su hijo todo lo que quiera, pero si en casa no practica lo que sea, no creo que el desarrollo vaya bien "_

" _¿Esta queriendo decir que soy mal padre?"_

" _Lo afirmo"_

" _¡Callad! "_ ordenó la directora. Ambos obedecieron al instante " _Los dos son muy mala influencia para mi nieto. ¿cómo se os ocurre discutir delante de él?_ " solo en ese momento se giraron para ver al pequeño, que estaba completamente asustado " _¡Pediros perdón y a casa! ¡Y nada de malas caras! Ahora soy yo la que no entiende como es que sois adultos_ "

De mala gana, los dos se disculparon. Sin un adiós, el señor Solo cogió al pequeño Anakin y salieron de la sala. Rey no se creía lo que estaba pasando. Y ella que creía que lo había visto todo.

" _Antes de que se vaya, señorita Sunshine, quiero hacerle unas preguntas_ " le dijo Leia al ver que la chica se había ido al escritorio que tenía " _¿conocías a la señora Sunset?_ "

" _Lo suficiente_ " le dijo con mal tono " _¿Por qué lo pregunta?_ "

" _Porque me parece muy extraño que se haya quedado con su casa_ "

" _La tengo y con sus respectivas deudas por diferentes cosas_ "

" _¿No habrás mentido con tus datos personales?_ "

" _No_ " le respondió de forma seca " _¿algo más?_ "

" _Si. ¿Por qué odias a mi hijo?_ "

" _Porque no me gusta ver como los padres se desentienden de sus hijos. Quizás sea por mi vocación._ "

La directora no parecía muy satisfecha con las respuestas de Rey. Ella lo podía ver, era demasiado evidente en sus gestos. No quería pensar lo peor de ella, pero, dadas las circunstancias, solo podía pensar en que la quería echar con una buena excusa tanto por la orden de su hijo como por como estaba llevando algunas decisiones como profesional. Se despidió y marchó para su casa.

Toda la situación se le estaba haciendo bola. Ni en su casa, con un trozo de pizza y una comedia absurda en la televisión, podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Quería excusarse, decir que había llegado a mitad de tormenta y era normal que no supiera apenas nada de lo que pasaba al rededor del alumno Anakin Solo. Tenía otros alumnos, como Cassy, que era un algodón de azúcar y sus padres si que prestaban atención a su educación sin pasarse. De alguna forma,sabía que el problema era suyo, no debía meterse en como debía educar a su hijo.

Todos sus pensamientos se vieron pausados con el sonido del timbre. Miró la hora y se preguntó que hacía alguien llamando a su puerta a aquellas horas. Gritó un " _ya voy_ "mientras dejaba las cosas en la cocina. No sabía porque ya no le sorprendía ver a Anakin en su puerta.

" _Estas no son horas de visita, Ani_ " le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo dejaba pasar

" _Es que mi padre no está en casa y tengo pesadillas_ "

Solo en ese momento se fijo que tenía puesto un pijama negro bastante soso par los que habían para su edad. Le ofreció de cenar un poco y se sentaron juntos en el gran sofá, viendo aquel programa de humoristas tan malo. El pequeño se abrazó a ella y al poco rato, se quedó dormido. Apagó la televisión e intentó moverse para llevarlo a la cama de invitados, pero el pequeño la tenía agarrada cual pequeña lapa.

Vencida por el sueño, cerró los ojos, deseando que el viernes fuese un día mejor.


	7. Como madre

Eran las 6 y media de la mañana cuando empezó a sonar un timbre. Los dos durmientes en el salón se despertaron de malagana. En ese momento, Rey supo que debía ser el padre. Si era el señor Solo, le iba a a gritar, aunque estuviera Anakin delante.

" _¿Está Anakin contigo?_ " preguntó deforma ansiosa. En ese momento se fijo que seguía vestido con el mismo traje de trabajo. ¿habría pasado la noche en la oficina?

" _¡Acaba de despertarse! ¿no ve la hora que es?¡No son ni las siete!_ "

" _¿Si?_ " dijo como si no supiera la que quedó corroborado cuando lo vio mirar el reloj

" _¡Papa!_ " se escuchó gritar al pequeño desde el salón. Rey lo dejó pasar para que lo fuera recoger, pero el señor negó con la mano y se quedó en la puerta

" _Vendré a por el a la tarde_ "

" _Anakin, ve a la cocina_ " le ordenó Rey desde la puerta. Cruzó los brazos " _Miré, no quiero discutir a estas horas de la mañana con usted, pero..._ "

" _Ni yo quiero discutir, acabó de llegar de una emergencia del trabajo_ "

" _Anakin llegó a la noche a mi casa porque tenía pesadillas y su padre no estaba_ " le soltó a bocajarro " _No se si sabe que tiene un hijo, no un perro_ "

" _Y por eso mismo trabajo como esclavo. Mi sueldo es muy importante_ "

" _Y su hijo debería ser lo primero. No debería dejar que se sintiera sólo_ "

" _Tengamos la fiesta en paz, señorita, solo le estoy pidiendo que cuide de él. Le pagaré lo que sea por este día_ "

" _Y yo solo le estoy pidiendo que deje un poco la oficina para centrarse en Anakin. Por esta vez me da igual, pero aproveche el fin de semana para pasar tiempo con él. Lo necesita y más desde que ayer se quedó sin esos dos tóxicos amigos_ "

El señor Solo sacó la cartera y ella negó con la mano. Se despidió de forma seca, cerrando la puerta sin esperar una despedida a cambio. Odiaba aquellos gestos, como si el dinero fuera la solución a cada uno de sus problemas. Se dio un pequeño pellizco en el antebrazo para despertarse e ir con la mejor sonrisa a por el pequeño. Le dijo de no desayunar todavía y que aprovechase que estaba en su casa para ducharse un poco con un gel con olor a coca-cola que tenía. Durante el tiempo de la ducha del pequeño, recogió las pocas mantas y abrió las ventanas para que entrara aire fresco mañanero. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que valió la pena no tirar un mueble de la señora Sunset para sacar de él ropa de recambio que tenía para Anakin. Si, ya había resuelto parte del misterio de la señora Sunset, no dejaba que el pequeño vecino entrara en la parte desastrosa de su casa y las zonas comunes las tenía impolutas para no dar mala impresión. Al parecer no les había contado de su vida privada lo que de verdad importaba, algo que no le parecía completamente extraño.

" _¿No hace frío?_ "

" _La casa tiene que airearse, si no huele mal_ "le dijo exagerando una cara de asco " _¡vamos a ver que hay para desayunar, Ani!_ "

Nada más terminar de desayunar, vio la hora. Les daba tiempo de ir andando. Pesarían más las cosas, pero merecería la pena. Animó al pequeño estudiante a ir andando, a lo que accedió encantado. El camino se le hizo animado. Parecía la madre de Anakin,riendo con él, haciendo chistes malos, pasando por el parque, yendo a veces de la mano... por un momento, deseo ser su madre. En la puerta, vieron a la señora Organa abrir la puerta de la verja.

" _¡Abuela!_ " gritó el pequeño Anakin sin soltar su mano " _¡buenos días!_ "

" _¿No es muy pronto para que lleguéis los dos aquí?_ " preguntó bastante extrañada

" _Es que papá nos despertó_ "

Dicho de aquella forma, la señora se quedó completamente sorprendida. A lo que Rey negó con la cabeza.

" _Se quedó a dormir en mi casa porque estaba solo y su padre timbro muy en la mañana_ " se excusó rápido la profesora

" _Ya lo imaginaba, Sunshine._ " dijo con una sonrisa la directora. " _Por cierto, profesora Rey, tenemos que hablar en mi despacho_ "

Se le paró el corazón. Dejó libre al pequeño en la zona de juegos y fue con la señora a su despacho. ¿la iban a despedir por lo de ayer? ¿se iba a disculpar? ¿ya el señor Solo le informó de lo que había pasado? Aun no terminaba de digerir que casi la despedían una vez, como para pensar en una segunda. Miró que en la mesa de la directora como había un expediente con su nombre. Se asustó de tal forma que sentía como tenia piel de gallina.

" _¿Sabe que no puede mentir en su curriculum,verdad, señorita Sunset?_ "

" _No se a que se refiere, señora Organa. Y soy Sunshine._ " intentó aparentar tranquilidad.

" _Me parecía muy extraño que estuvieras en la casa de la señora Sunset días después de su muerte, que te apellidaras Sunshine y que dieras tantos consejos de padre..._ "

" _Vamos, que me ha investigado_ " interrumpió de forma brusca Rey. Tenía los brazos cruzados,y todo aquello la estaba poniendo mala. Si la quería despedir, lo estaba haciendo de la peor forma, removiendo cosas que no la incumbían. " _Si me quiere despedir, hágalo ya_ "

" _¿Quien dice que la quiero despedir?_ "

" _Con todo lo que ha pasado en esta semana, no me parecería raro_ "

Para su desagrado, la señora solo empezó a reír.

" _Te quiero como profesora de Stardust porque los niños están encantados contigo y has hablado con los padres de una forma que el único que se ha quejado ha sido mi hijo. Y como directora, tengo la obligación de corroborar la información de mis profesores por si no se cuela ningún idiota. Fui a ver si tu certificado de ausencia de delitos sexuales contra menores y resulta que no hay una Rey Sunshine, sino una Rey Sunset._ "

" _Solo me cambie el apellido deforma legal. Aun no están todos los tramites. Y tampoco es algo que tenga que explicarle. Si esta conversación ya ha terminado, con su permiso._ "

Sin disculparse ni mediar más palabras, terminó por marcharse. Sabía que dejaba a la directora con la palabra en la boca, pero le daba absolutamente igual. No le importaba. Había cruzado una linea en la que rey dejaba de enseñar buena cara. Si, era la jefa de aquel trabajo tan maravilloso, pero no entendía el porque de cruzar una linea tan importante. ¿Tanto le importaba que le contestara de aquella forma a su hijo?

" _¿Pasa algo, profesora?_ "

" _Nada, Ani. Vamos a la sala de profesoras_ "


	8. Viejo Amigo

Al terminar las clases, espero a que sus pequeños alumnos se marcharan de la clase para apagar las luces. La señora Organa entró en la sala y Rey intentó poner la mejor cara que tenía. Aun se sentía muy molesta por la charla que habían tenido.

" _Deja de poner esa cara, Sunshine, que solo me llevó a mi nieto_ "

Rey decidió no preguntar nada, aunque le surgieran muchas preguntas. Ya sentía que estaba demasiado dentro de la vida de uno de sus alumnos como para entrar más. Vio como la familia Solo-Organa abandonaba el aula y entraba la señora de la limpieza, Rose. Ella solo la saludó y se marchó a casa. De camino, aprovechó para hacer un par de compras, intentando borrar el momento con una simple lista de compra. Sabía que no podía borrar como había tenido un "hijo prestado" y cada problema con la señora Organa, solo necesitaba unos días para resetear todo y solo pensar en que es una buena profesora. Ya estaba haciendo planes para ella sola cuando su compañero le mandó un mensaje para ir a tomar unas cervezas a la noche. Ella no se pudo negar, era el plan que buscaba para olvidarse por dos días que era profesora de guardería.

Si bien conocía _La Cantina_ , lugar que combinaba a la perfección la música latina y bebida acompañada de un buen picoteo, era el incentivo extra que necesitaba para poder ir con su amigo. Al llegar, le costó un poco encontrar a su compañero, pero se encontró con una sorpresa agradable.

" _¡Finn!_ " gritó antes de abrazarlo. Poe se quedó sorprendido " _¿Qué haces aquí?_ "

" _Le he invitado_ " dijo Poe para entrar en la conversación " _¿Os conocíais de antes?_ "

" _Si, hemos compartido el mismo piso_ " le dijo antes de tomar un poco de la caña " _No sabía que ella fuera tu compañera de trabajo_ "

" _Que casualidad, pero así lo pasaremos mejor_ " dijo ella mientras levantaba la mano para llamar al camarero y pedir algo para beber. " _Pero, decidme de que os conocéis_ "

" _De que casi lo atropello_ " dijo Poe conteniendo la risa " _Es que estaba saliendo de las empresas First Order cuando casi lo atropello con el coche en el garaje_ "

" _¿Aun sigues trabajando ahí?_ " preguntó asombrada Rey

" _Pensé en dejarlo varias veces, pero no se si encontraré luego un trabajo con ese sueldo. Ya sabes..._ " le dijo Finn " _Encima, como ahora han ascendido a un tipo con muy mal humor, quizás tengo un incentivo extra para marchar..._ "

" _¿Por fin han ascendido al margado de Ben?_ "

" _¡Qué va! A su competencia, Hux. Y ese señor solo sabe mandar que da gusto, como general ni deja una pausa para café._ "

" _Brindemos por estos dos días sin trabajo_ " interrumpió Poe mientras alzaba su vaso

" _Si, espera que ahora brindo con mi móvil_ " la ironía de Rey hizo que ambos chicos mirasen como no tenía vaso. Los tres empezaron a reír por lo absurdo de la situación.

Si bien tardó el camarero en llevarle algo, no pararon de hablar ningún segundo. Comentaron cosas de los alumnos, de como era difícil vivir sola y cuidar de un alumno... temas varios que duraron entre 3 cervezas y la hora de cierre.

" _...entonces gané en las carreras a mi hermanastro_ " rió Dameron en plena calle. Los dos rieron, por aquella anécdota tan absurda en la que el co-protagonista era Ben Solo. " _¿Y vosotros?_ "

" _Lo que pasó en el piso, se queda en el piso_ " dijeron a la vez

" _Que poca confianza_ "

" _Es que pasaron muchas cosas_ " resumió Finn " _demasiadas, diría..._ "

" _Solo por quitar dudas, ¿qué tipo de piso era? ¿uno de universitarios y técnicos superiores recién cumplidos los 18?_ "

Ambos se miraron por un momento, con una sonrisa. Rey le hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuera su viejo amigo que lo dijera.

" _Un piso tutelado para preparación de emancipación_ "

En ese momento, se hizo un silencio bastante absurdo. Los dos amigos terminaron por empezar a reír, contagiando a su amigo en común. Para poder cambiar la situación, empezaron a hablar de diversos temas hasta que llegaron al portal de la señorita Sunshine.

" _Dejadme invitaros a casa, que tengo un buen sofá_ "

" _Si eso la próxima vez, Rey_ " le dijo Finn antes de abrazarla. Ya había echado de menos sus abrazos. Por hacer un poco la gracia y ser participe del momento, Poe se sumó, haciendo reír a los chicos. Solo pararon cuando un grupo los miró mal.

Se despidieron y ella subió, mucho más animada. Logró olvidarse de todo y disfrutar como antes, con un poco de nostalgia a aquellos días. Si era sincera con su amigo, se podía haber ahorrado aquellos comentarios del piso. Llegó al piso y, para su sorpresa, vio la puerta de su vecino abierta. Mil ideas pasaron por su mente: desde ladrones a asesinos a sueldo intentando cobrar un favor por una deuda de Solo.

Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada para no hacer ruido _(y usarlos de arma en caso de haber gente)_ y de puntillas pudo avanzar hasta el salón. La sala estaba iluminada por la televisión encendida, y el suelo estaba lleno de dolorosos legos. No entendía absolutamente nada. Vio que en el sofá estaba Anakin, con un extraño pijama negro, durmiendo como un angelito. Notó una mano detrás de ella y decidió atacar con su zapato sin piedad.


	9. Tranquilo

Dada la oscuridad, no vio quien le quito el zapato con el que estaba golpeando. Al cambiar de mano, la otra fue atrapada en el momento y solo al verse atrapada y dar un cabezazo al intruso, vio que era Ben Solo. El propietario la sacó a rastras hasta la puerta y tiró sus zapatos al suelo.

" _¡Oye!_ "se quejó al ver como sus zapatos caían al suelo de mala forma.

" ¿cómo te atreves a quejarte después de entrar como ladrona en mi casa? " le contestó con aquella cara seria que tanto odiaba " _Y baja el volumen, que le ha costado quedarse dormido_ "

" _Y seguro que fue la señora Organa quien hizo dormir al pequeño Ani. Pero tranquilo: la próxima vez no seas tan cateto de dejar la puerta abierta_ "

" _No estaba abierta, tienes una llave_ "

" _Si, es que tengo todas las llaves del edificio y me apetecía mucho entrar en tu maravillosa casa y cuidar al hijo que tienes desatendido_ " la ironía de Rey no hizo cambiar el serio rostro de Ben " _Cierra la puerta, Solo_ "

Y sin esperarlo, cerró la puerta.

Sin despedir ni añadir nada, cerro la puerta.

Aquello solo enfadó más a Rey.

Después de hacer muecas de odio a la puerta, deseando que el propietario los viera por la mirilla para conocer su desprecio, se agachó para coger los zapatos y entrar en su casa,intentando no gritar a la puerta. Sabía que si lo hacía, no solo no abriría la puerta, si no que despertaría al pequeño Anakin y a la otra vecina (o vecino, nunca había visto aquella tercera puerta abierta) del piso. Dentro de su casa, tiró los zapatos a dentro de su habitación y se tiró a su cama, totalmente cansada, vestida y maquillada, se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, le costó despegarse de la almohada. Si bien estaba manchada, le daba igual, era día de colada. Tras una ducha larga con el mejor _y barato_ gel seguido de un desayuno potente, empezó a limpiar la casa. Con música alta y las ventas abiertas, limpió hasta el último rincón de la casa. De vez en cuando escuchaba golpes, pero le daba igual. Aun quedaban cosas dela antigua inquilina que quería subir al camarote.

Nada más dejar aquellas cosas en el descansillo, vio que por la puerta asomaba Anakin.

" _¡buenos días, señorita Sunshine!_ "

" _Buenos días, Anakin. ¿has dormido bien?_ "

" _Si_ " dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rey no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando en lo que pasó anoche " _Estoy esperando a la abuela... ¿qué hace usted con la música alta?_ "

" _Limpiar. Es muy importante tenerlo todo bien ordenado._ " por un momento recordó como, en la noche, la televisión encendida iluminaba piezas de lego en el suelo y como inevitablemente pisaba algunas, conociendo el auténtico dolor. " _¿Tienes tus juguetes bien ordenados?_ "

" _...Si_ "

" _No me mientas, pequeño. Que tengo un radar de maestra que puede detectar juguetes desordenado en cualquier parte... y siento legos..._ " dijo con un tono más bajo para causar más impresión. Vio la cara de asustado del niño y se arrepintió un poco.

" _¡Ahora los ordeno!_ "

El pequeño entró a la casa y no pudo evitar reírse. Cerró la puerta y llamó al ascensor esperando a que llegase lo más rápido posible. Para su mala suerte, salió Ben de la puerta. Deseó que echará para atrás, que hiciese como si olvidase algo, pero no tenía esa suerte. Tenían el silencio más incómodo de su vida. Miró de reojo que también tenía unas cajas, por lo que pudo adivinar que subía al mismo piso que ella.

" _tu música está muy alta_ " la forma en la que rompió el silencio mientras entraban en el ascensor solo la enfado más.

" _tu puerta está abierta_ " le contesto de mala manera.

Y volvió aquel silencio. Agradeció desde lo más profundo que la puerta se abriese y pasar a buscar su camarote. Sabía que tenía que vaciarlo, pero todavía no era el momento, solo cuando la casa estuviera completamente libre de Kyra Sunset. Después de dejar las cosas y cerrar bien aquella puerta, se dio cuenta de que el señor ya no estaba, simplemente había desaparecido. De camino a volver a llamar al ascensor, vio en el suelo algo que brillaba. Se agachó y vio que era una flecha de plateada, con una fecha grabada: 15/12. Decidió quedársela y llamar al ascensor, que volvía a tardar mucho para el camino que hacía.

Si bien todo el resto del día había pasado tranquilo,había sido perfecto. No había vuelto a tener encuentros con el desastroso vecino, no recibió llamadas y el pequeño Anakin había vuelto a llamar para pedir refugio. Estaba ella, la pantalla de televisión con maratón de películas absurdas y un bol lleno de palomitas sin sal.

El domingo, en vez de llamar a algún restaurante para la comida a domicilio, su viejo amigo Finn llamó para ir los tres a comer fuera en un restaurante cercano a la parada de tren. Si bien no le hacía ilusión, se arregló un poco para la ocasión. Solo esperaba que no volviera a salir el tema del piso. No era algo que le gustase recordar, habían pasado muchas cosas y como siempre decían los dos, lo que había pasado ahí, se quedaba ahí.

Nada más llegar al restaurante que le había mencionado, vio que estaba él solo. No pudo disimular su sorpresa.

" _¿Poe?_ "

" _No ha podido venir, tenía una cita._ "

" _Que pena_ " dijo pensando que no le terminaba de casar las cosas: si bien miró que no era un restaurante familiar como los que iban antes,tenia un poco su apariencia de tenedores en diferentes y ambiente relajado. " _Lo importante es que vamos a comer bien_ "

Le costó decidirse a que comer por los precios. Aun nohabía terminado de cobrar y el precio la termino por asustar.

" _No escojas nada_ " dijo terminando por asustarla. Aquello le traía una anécdota muy negativa " _Que yo se que tienes que probar_ "

Para su sorpresa, no solo había pan especial, los entrantes eran una tabla de picoteo variado- Iban cogiendo de a poco,mientras comentaban pequeñas cosas, de entre ellas lo que le había pasado en la casa del vecino. Para beber, habían traído un vino que no terminaba de calcular cuanto había costado. Aquello solo la asustaba por algo muy sencillo, conocía la vieja economía de su amigo Finn. Conforme llegaron el primer y segundo plato, no terminaba de sorprenderse. Pero lo que la termino por enamorar era "muerte por chocolate".

" _¿De verdad has podido pagar todo esto?_ "

" _Cobre ayer_ " se excusó " _Y como vivo en una habitación de alquiler, puedo permitir esto cada tres meses. Así que no te acostumbres, Sunshine._ "

" _Tranquilo que no. Es demasiado para gente como nosotros, Finn._ "

" _Siento haberle dicho a Poe que eramos de un piso tutelado._ "

" _Tranquilo, si no tiene nada de malo. Por lo menos no nos hizo hablar de los fines de semana._ "

" _Aun duele pensar en eso, por favor._ "

" _¿Cómo le va a la señora Arya?_ " le preguntó por mera curiosidad

" _No se, desde que nos fuimos, ya no tenía porque verla. Se que sigue por los bingos de Coruscant, pero me da igual. Por lo menos me paga cada mes. ¿y Plutt?_ "

" _Trabajé para el por unos meses más para que me diera lo que me correspondía a escondidas de los peces gordos. Aun tengo que librarme de las sobras de Sunset_ "

" _por lo menos tienes un piso para ti. Esa señora te dejó muchas cosas para haber..._ "

" _Ni lo digas_ " cortó de forma brusca. Solo en ese momento se acordó de porque dejaron de hablarse, siempre le gustaba recordar, y ella no quería más. Ya lo había hecho suficiente, ya había llorado y odiado suficiente. Pero parecía que Finn no. Hasta un punto podía entenderlo, y quería mostrarle que debía de dejar de pensar aquello. " _A nada que termine lo obligado, lo venderé. He visto unos pisos en venta en las afueras que me enamoran. A ver si siguen para entonces._ "

" _Perdona_ " Aquello la descolocó tanto que se quedó en el sitio. " _Es que siempre le doy vueltas a la pregunta de siempre y ya te tiene que aburrir_ "

" _Y mucho_ " dijo ella con un rostro serio " _deberías estar orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado a pesar de no tener padres: trabajo, una habitación, una hermana..._ "

" _¿me ves como un hermano?_ " preguntó de pronto

" _¿Cómo si no?_ "

" _¿No te has dado cuenta? Eres muy plana, Sunshine._ "

" _De que me quieres más que como una hermana si. De que de verdad querías intentar algo conmigo no._ " la forma en que aclaró las cosas sorprendió a Finn. Ella solo pudo reír.

" _¿Y te parecería una locura que lo intentemos?_ "

" _Una locura demasiado grande. Y no estoy para ese tipo de locuras._ "


	10. Mamá

Si bien el chico la había acompañado hasta el portal, la forma de conversar había tomado una ruta un poco más fría. Conocía a Finn desde que tenía memoria, sabía que no se iba a rendir como cuando tuvo un flechazo por la compañera nueva Lea, pero ella estaba decidida a no hacer aquello. No sentía nada más allá que una hermandad que no hacía más que cansarla. Si bien el gran fallo de su amigo era buscar un futuro a partir del pasado, y tras ver varias cosas de la señora Sunset, aquello era tan mala idea como la broma con crema hidratante que le gastaron en su día a uno de sus compañeros. Se despidieron con un abrazo y subió a su casa, deseando hacerse un té que le hiciera borrar ese estúpido momento.

Mientras el agua hervía, cogió la flecha de plata. En todo momento lo tuvo en el bolsillo, pues creía que el propietario de aquello iba a salir en cualquier momento con un papel a pedirlo. No había sido el caso. Quizás no se había enterado y tendría que poner en el tabló al lado de los buzones que había encontrado aquella joya. La flecha le parecía curiosa, mucho más que toda la conversación que había tenido con Finn durante toda la mañana. No parecía cara, pero tampoco una simple joya de cualquier tienda de baratijas. Lo único que llamaba la atención era esa fecha tan bien grabada.

Alguien llamó a su puerta. Con la flecha en mano, abrió la puerta. Para su desagrado, era su vecino, con el pequeño saludando un poco nervioso.

" _Tengo que atender una... ¡¿qué haces tu con eso?!_ "

De mala gana le quitó el colgante de la mano. Aquel gesto le hizo daño. Antes de decir nada, empujó al pequeño al interior de la casa y arrastró a Rey a fuera.

" _Iba a preguntar de quien era, estaba tirado en..._ "

" _Véndelo, quémalo, destruyelo_ "

" _¡Relaja, Solo!_ "

" _Estúpida ignorante, te tienes que deshacer de esa cosa_ "

" _¿Y si decido quedarme con él, qué harás?_ "

" _La vida imposible_ "

" _Ya lo estas haciendo, Solo. Llamas a esta casa solo cuando lo necesitas_ "

" _...Lo discutiremos luego, tengo que atender a una emergencia en las oficinas y eres la única a la que podría dejarle a Anakin por unas horas_ "

Sin despedirse y de mala gana, el vecino llamó al ascensor. Ella cogió de vuelta la flecha, algo que por el gesto de él supo que no debió hacerlo. Pero la causaba una extrema curiosidad. Entró a su casa, sin apartar la vista al colgante.

" _¿Qué hace con la flecha de mi mama?_ " preguntó Anakin. Aquella pregunta la sorprendió tanto que se le cayó de las manos. La cogió enseguida, deseando que no le hubiera pasado nada. " _¿Te lo ha dado papá?_ "

" _No. Lo encontré... ¿dónde está tu mamá ahora?_ "

" _Nada, ella se fue a trabajar y nunca volvió_ " el pequeño se entristeció de forma automática. No había conocido a su madre y, era fácil de adivinar que, nunca iba a volver. No lo habría dejado bien con Ben Solo, y podía hilar aquello a subir las cosas al camarote. Quizás odiaba a su hijo por eso, pensaría que era la razón por la que ellos los abandonó.

" _Hace buena tarde... ¿vamos al parque?_ " buscó una solución para no aburrir a Anakin.

Las horas se fueron escapando en el parque más cercano. Al más puro estilo de las madres del parque, a veces jugaba con él, otras lo vigilaba, le compró un helado... Se sentía la madre de ese alumno, algo que en principio no debía pasar. Era algo que debía pensar muy bien, al pequeño le quedaba un curso más antes de ir a la primaría, era su pequeño alumno un poco problemático y vecino... su relación debía terminar cuando cruzaban la puerta del aula. Además, solo iba a estar en esa casa de forma temporal.

Sus pensamientos se pausaron cuando notó una gota de lluvia. Miró el cielo, entre tanto pensar y hacer el papel de madre jugando con el pequeño en los columpios, no se había dado cuenta que el tiempo había cambiado.

" _¡Ani, nos vamos a casa!_ "

" _Pero mama..._ "

Se quedó en shock. Su alumno la había llamado madre delante de unas madres y niños del parque. Se recuperó enseguida, mientras iba a coger al pequeño.

" _Nada de peros, va a llover_ "

No sabía si decirle que ya no la llamase madre o dejarlo pasar. No se sentía quien para decirle que su madre nunca volvería y que no tenía derecho a llamarla de esa forma, porque, gracias a dios, no tenía nada que ver con Ben Solo.

De camino a la casa, la lluvia solo iba en aumento. Miró su cartera, y buscó una tienda cercana para coger paraguas. Todo aquello, mientras su cabeza seguía trabajando con lo que había sucedido. Sabía que iba a pasar, que algún alumno la iba a llamar madre, pero que fuera el hijo del vecino que odiaba cuya madre se había ido a saber porque y además nieto de la directora Organa, era algo que la impactaba mucho más. Solo sabía sonreír al pequeño para que no viese que las cosas iban realmente fatal.

Compró el paraguas más barato que vio e intentaron llegar a la casa sin mojarse demasiado. Una vez alcanzado el portal, Rey hizo que el pequeño Anakin entrase en el baño.

" _¿Te ha molestado que te llame madre?_ " preguntó finalmente a través de la puerta.

" _Claro que no. Pero recuerda que soy tu profesora. Dentro tienes ropa seca_ "

 _" ¿Y volverá la abuela Sunset? "_

" _Jamás "_


	11. Perdido

Rey pasó a su cocina a preparar algo caliente. Para ser un día de relajación, solo le estaba creando más estrés. Necesitaba, con mucha urgencia, un par de platicas con su amiga para poder ordenar cada una de las ideas que estaban dejándola fuera de juego. Por lo pronto, sacó las galletas con pepitas de chocolate que sabía que a Anakin le iban a gustar.

Esa era otra, debía hablar con el señor Solo. Ese trabajador amargado que no sabía conciliar la vida familiar con la laboral y no sabía poner otra cara que no fuera la de seriedad amargada.

Cada día podía menos con ese señor.

Sonó el timbre, ya sabía quien era. Era pensar en él y que apareciese en su puerta.

" _Mi hijo_ " No sabía como una persona como él podía tener trabajo e hijo si ni siquiera sabía decir un hola

" _Se esta bañando, espera en la cocina._ "

Ambos pasaron a la cocina, a lo que le sirvió un café.

" _Ahora nos vamos a la casa_ "

" _Tranquilo, el café no tiene veneno. Eso ya lo llevas tu._ "

" _Escucha..._ " iba a empezar a hablar cuando ella lo paró en seco.

" _Ahora mismo me vas a explicar un montón de cosas, Solo. Y que te quede claro, tu hijo me ha llamado mamá, por lo que quiero dejar las cosas claras ya._ "

" _¡¿Qué ha hecho qué?!_ "

" _Llamar mama a su profesora, quien está haciendo horas extras sin cobrar cuidando de tu hijo porque eres incapaz de hacerlo_ "

" _Vale, su madre y yo nos casamos, empecé a trabajar como loco porque ella tenía unos gastos muy grandes y a penas estaba en casa, tuvimos a Anakin y huyo después de que la pillase con su amante. Jamás va a volver.¿Contenta? Ahora deshazte de ese colgante, negociamos un precio y dame a Anakin_ "

Rey sintió asco cuando le dijo de negociar un precio. No iba a ser la niñera de su alumno. Menos con ese padre.

" _No. ¿Por qué odias a tu hijo?_ "

" _No lo odio_ "

" _Entonces explica porque no sabes hacerte cargo de él_ "

" _Me paso día y noche trabajando como loco para asegurarme de que tenga un futuro tranquilo_ "

" _¿No has pensado que quizás, por un casual, quiere que estés en su presente? ¿Qué quizás tiene miedo a abrazarte por si te vas o lo rechazas?_ "

" _Pisa el freno, profesora. Ahora te toca explicar una cosa: ¿por qué tanta prisa en resolver la vida de Anakin?_ "

" _En unos meses me marcho de aquí, y después de que me llamase madre, no he dejado de pensar que después de marcharme y que él termine la escuela infantil, ya no tendré excusa para verlo y saber que está bien_ "

" _Pero si acabas de llegar, ¿vuelve la señora Sunset?_ "

" _Jamás. Solo que pondré este piso en venta_ "

" _¿Por qué tanto odio a la señora?_ "

" _¿Por qué no ha salido Anakin del baño?_ " cambió radicalmente de tema.

Ambos dejaron la conversación parada y fueron a tocar la puerta del baño. Nadie contestaba. Ben abrió la puerta y vio que dentro no estaba el pequeño Solo. Rey casi se desmayó, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

" _¡Anakin, sal de tu escondite!_ " grito Ben, sin recibir respuesta.

Rey empezó a mirar por la casa, y no había ni rastro, la ropa que le había dejado si había desaparecido, por lo que quería decir que Anakin se había marchado por propia voluntad.

" _Yo miro desde este piso para arriba y tu para abajo, hasta el parking_ " fue lo único que pudo decir Rey mientras buscaba sus llaves.

" _¿Qué es lo último que le has dicho a mi hijo?_ "

" _Sunset jamás volvería... quizás también nos escuchó... maldita sea, ni le hemos escuchado salir._ "

" _¡Idiota! Ani veía a la señora como su abuela_ "

" _¡Imbécil, esa señora Sunset murió!_ " gritó, completamente enfadada. El gesto de sorpresa de Ben solo le hizo sacar una sonrisa de ironía " _Mucho decir que adorabais a esa señora y ni siquiera sabíais que había muerto en un hospital sola_ "

" _Y tu sabes eso porque eres su hija, ¿no?_ "

" _Mira, encontremos ya a Anakin. Fuera llueve_ "

Rey salió de la casa y empezó a subir las escaleras, apurada, mirando los rellanos y preguntando a los vecinos que la veían a ver si habían visto al pequeño. Cada no solo la hacía poner más nerviosa. Incluso entre camarotes, no había absolutamente nadie. Se sentía culpable, debió ser más suave, pero la llenaba de rabia ver que había gente que apoyaba a la señora Kyra Sunset. Ella se había marchado, jamás volvería y era la realidad. Ella se iba a marchar, estaba decidido... pero nunca pensó que, por primera vez, sus decisiones iban a tener tales daños colaterales. Un niño, un alumno, estaba desaparecido por su culpa.

Bajo al portal, a ver si Ben Solo había tenido más suerte que ella. Al no verlo, solo se alarmo. Salió a los parques más cercanos, a ver si tenía más suerte. Aun habiendo oscurecido y estar lloviendo, no dejó de intentarlo, yendo por los mismos sitios que habían estado, el parque donde ya no había ni un alma, todo estaba completamente vacío.

Completamente frustrada, dio una patada a una piedra. Ella solo quería ser profesora de infantil, no una "prótesis" de madre perdiendo un hijo. Necesitaba pensar en frío, pero la idea de que Anakin estuviera pasando frío en las calles de Coruscant le daba pavor. Necesitaba a a policía. Dandose cuenta de que solo había salido con las llaves de la casa, volvió corriendo a su casa. Solo pudo respirar en el ascensor. Antes de entrar a su casa, llamó a la puerta del vecino, para saber si él ya había llamado a la policía.

Una vez más, la puerta se la había dejado abierta. Entró y suspiró, aliviada.

Ben había encontrado a Anakin.

" _¡ANI!_ " gritó mientras abrazaba al pequeño

" _Estas mojada_ " dijo Ben intentando que la profesora soltará a su hijo

" _Es que he ido hasta los parques... iba a llamar a la policía. No vuelvas a dar estos sustos_ "

" _Estábamos hablando, al parecer nos escuchó... cree que todos le vamos a abandonar_ " explicó Ben mientras, de forma nada disimulada, separaba su hijo de su profesora

Rey se sintió aun más culpable si podía. Solo supo abrazar más fuerte a su alumno.

" _Pero tu te irás... lo he escuchado, como la abuela Kyra y mamá y..._ "

" _Ani... las cosas son más difíciles de lo que crees. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Tienes que cenar._ "


	12. Propuesta

Pidieron pizza y Rey estuvo en la casa de los Solo-Organa, pasando lo que debía ser similar a una noche en familia. Aquello cambio un poco la perspectiva que tenía Rey sobre que tan mal padre podía ser Ben Solo. Se preocupaba por él de una forma tan sutil pero directa que cualquiera pensaría que realmente solo era su hermano mayor, más que el padre que realmente era. Ambos acostaron al pequeño, recordándolo que mañana tenía clase.

" _No sabía que tanto te preocupaba Anakin... gracias por ayudarme con él_ "

" _Nunca pensé que tuvieras un lado amable_ " bromeó Rey intentado aliviar la seriedad del momento.

" _Pero seguiremos con la conversación de antes: ¿Qué era Kyra Sunset para ti?_ "

Rey suspiró. Quería encontrar un punto de salida, pero no tenía esa suerte.

" _Nadie, solo la mujer que me pario. Tengo la casa por herencia, la quiero vender pero en su testamento puso que si quería hacerme con sus cosas, debía pasar un tiempo en esta casa y, digamos, que ahora se porque. Aunque nunca pensé que ella pudiera ser madre_ "

" _Ella era una buena mujer_ "

" _De fachada. Cuando entre por primera vez, vi que tenía la mitad de la casa ordenada, con algunos juguetes y ropa de niño. Pero el interior, eso que nunca visteis, era puro desastre._ "

" _Rey..._ "

" _Señor Solo, de verdad, plantéese ser un buen padre para Anakin. Él tiene suerte, tiene padre y abuela, no deje que piense que un día va a estar completamente solo._ "

" _Gracias_ "

No entendió aquel gracias. Simplemente salió de la casa, con más dudas que respuestas. De igual forma, paso a su casa, a descansar. Necesitaba borrar toda esa angustia que le había causado el pequeño Anakin con su escapada. Por no mencionar todo lo que había revelado a la persona que más odiaba en aquellos momentos, Ben Solo. Ni la comodidad de su cama le quitaba todos aquellos pensamientos. Solo la preocupaba más.

Si terminó durmiendo, fue por estar vencida por el cansancio.

Al día siguiente, se despertó tarde. Ya se imaginaba a Anakin golpeando la puerta para que la llevará. Cogió su carpeta y abrió la puerta. Se quedó sorprendida al ver que no estaba esperando el pequeño vecino. Miró a ambos lados para saber que no estaba equivocada. Pensó que podría haberlo recogido la señora directora. Suspiró, no terminaba de entender aquella familia tan peculiar y disfuncional.

Cerró la puerta y fue directa al coche. Ya estaba maldiciendo su prisa, los desayunos en la guardería eran muy poca cosa y los chicos tenían una energía increíble.

Nada más llegar a la guardería Stardust, vio algo que nunca creyó creíble. Tuvo que parpadear y pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no era una visión creada por su mente o un sueño. Si el dolor era real, la imagen también, lo que tenía delante no era más que el señor Solo despidiéndose con su hijo igual que los demás padres que iban llegando con sus hijos. Se fijo en el mini-Solo, que sonreía de una forma que jamás podría olvidar. Por fin estaba sonriendo como un niño idealizado. Por fin Ben Solo estaba haciendo lo que debía haber hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pasó de forma desapercibida hasta llegar a la sala de profesores, donde intentó disfrutar una de las rosquillas con el café de siempre.

" _¿Lista para esta semana, Sunshine?_ "

" _No tanto como tu, Dameron_ "saludó de vuelta a su compañero. Le ofreció el vaso y ella se sirvió otro. " _¿Como es que no te vi el domingo?_ "

" _¿Cómo?_ "

" _Será mentiroso..._ " captó Rey al ver su cara de sorpresa. A veces le sorprendía demasiado la tontería de su ex-compañero. " _Es que Finn..._ "

" _Seguramente te mintió para que fueras a verlo. Si es que..._ "

" _Le dije que no. Es que, yo no entiendo nada. No nos vemos desde hace tiempo y me tiene que soltar que está enamorado de mi_ "

" _Creí que tu amigo estuvo enamorada de un chico..._ "

" _También. Es que tenemos una historia más larga de lo que tu crees._ "

" _En el patio me das todos los detalles_ "

Sonaron las campanas y ella fue corriendo a su aula, para que los pequeños no empezaran a jugar sin su consentimiento. Nada más llegar, repasó el programa del día y empezó con ganas, para que los pequeños alumnos no terminaran por dormirse. Notó a su pequeño mimado con más ganas que nunca, jugando como si de verdad fuese algo que le encantaba.

La campana del recreo paró sus pensamientos en seco. Todos los alumnos salieron cual gacelas perseguidas hacia el patio, donde su compañero Poe ya repartió las pelotas del recreo.

" _Sigo sin entender tu extraño interés por saber nuestra historia._ "

" _No todos los días descubres que tu compañera estuvo en tutela y encima enamora a un amigo tuyo_ "

" _La historia no es tan extraño como tu crees, solo que mi amigo cuando cree que esta enamorado, hace mil y una locuras. Mi gran problema con Finn es que siempre ha ahuyentado a todos hablando constantemente de nuestro pasado. Algunos queremos seguir adelante pero suele ser algo muy difícil cuando no dejan de recordarnos que no somos nadie._ "

" . _..entiendo. Pero no creo que lo haga de forma voluntaria._ "

" _Claro que no, solo que uno termina de cansarse y alejarse._ "

" _Pues hablemos de cosas más felices, Reina, que tengo una pequeña idea_ "

Sabía que lo hacía como los demás, querer borrar lo malo con una banalidad como era jugar al fútbol entre clases, pero servía. Llegaron a un empate cuando sonó la campana. Fue muy difícil seguir, puesto que los alumnos querían el desempate, pero era algo imposible, les recordó que no podían estar más tiempo de lo que permitía la directora o se llevarían una nota a casa.

A la hora del comedor, la rivalidad volvió a salir y jugaron unos contra otros después del postre. Manteniendo aquel empate, volvieron a las aulas y Rey les tuvo que recordar porque la competitividad era sana solo cuando los dos se respetaban. Decidió aparcar el programa solo para que supieran, mediante una fábula, porque era importante era disfrutar de jugar y la competición sana.

A la hora de salir, se acordó de que le quedaban unos padres por ver, pero ninguno de ellos le habían devuelto la llamada. No quería ponerse pesada, pero Poe le recordó porque eran importantes aquellas reuniones. Cuando se dispuso a ir a la sala de los profesores para llamar, vio que el señor Solo estaba esperando a entrar, a la par que no dejando entrar a la limpiadora.

" _Rose, espéranos un poco_ " le dijo para que el padre de Anakin pudiera entrar. Le parecía algo extraño que estuviera solo. Miró por la ventana para ver como el pequeño alumno se había quedado en los columpios. Aquella visión nunca le había gustado. " _¿De que quieres hablar ahora, Solo?_ "

" _Nunca creí que diría esto, pero necesito tu ayuda._ "

" _Todos los padres tienen una escuela de madres y padres, puedes preguntarle a la coordinadora._ "

" _Si te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, será por algo._ "

" _Especifica_ "

" _Estuve pensando lo que hablamos ayer. Dado a mi trabajo de oficina, si pido reducción de jornada, no puedo pagar la casa._ "

" _Eso se puede resolver vendiendo la casa y... no_ " interrumpió las palabras del padre para reflexionar en voz alta. En ese momento se dio cuenta de por donde iba el señor.

" _Piénselo, usted, igual que yo las tres habitaciones, la cocina, comedor, baño... no tendríamos problemas por ese tiempo obligatorio._ "

" _¿Donde queda la parte en la que yo le odio y no voy a hacer de madre para Anakin Solo?_ "

" _En que así ya tiene un comprador seguro para huir de ese piso y te aseguras de que empiezo a ser mejor padre para él para que de marches tranquila. Y tranquila, aun no te soporto._ "

" _Esto me sigue pareciendo un disparate, búsquese a otra idiota que quiera fingir ser una familia feliz. ¿Qué diría la señora Organa cuando descubra que vivimos juntos?_ "

" _Le pareció bien la idea mientras no volviésemos a su casa después._ "

" _¡¿QUÉ?!_ " Rey se sintió a marear. La señora Organa, su jefa y la madre del tipo que más odiaba en esos momentos, sabía y le parecía bien que vivieran juntos. Si le decía que no, cabía la posibilidad de que Organa la despidiera. Salió corriendo, para sorpresa de Ben, hacia el despacho de la directora. Tenía que corroborar aquello. Entró sin llamar a la sala de la directora, quien la miró con la misma sonrisa con la que la miró de la misma forma de la otra vez que casi acabó despedida. " _Señora directora..._ "

" _Creo que ya has hablado con mi hijo."_ No era algo difícil de adivinar, en vista de que era una escuela infantil, no pasaban muchas cosas interesantes" _bueno, ¿cuando se mudan? Porque no los quiero volver a ver en mi casa._ "

Verla sentada, completamente recta, en la butaca hizo que se paralizase. Se acordaba de como case la echó por hablar mal con su hijo, un pánico inimaginable... No podía quedarse sin ese trabajo de nuevo por el señor Ben Solo.

" _¿Esta semana?_ "

Rey se sintió a morir. Le tocaba decir adiós a sus tardes de película de acción sangrienta y pijamas cortos.


	13. Cambios

El camino desde el despacho de la directora hasta su aula nunca fue tan largo. Lo que siempre era un suspiro de cuatro pasos, fue como si el camino se hubiera estirado de la misma forma que un chicle. Todo para pensar que después de agradecer tener una casa sola para ella, libertad absoluta y total, una vez más se la veía reducido por un papanatas que no sabía cuidar ni de su hijo ni de su vida. Un clásico que nunca dejaría de desagradar a cualquiera.

" _¿a donde has ido?_ " preguntó el señor Solo al verla

" _A corroborar que mi vida se va a la nada_ " dijo en voz baja mientras entraba en la sala a coger sus pertenencias " _Empezamos la mudanza mañana_ "

Sin mirar a su futuro compañero de piso, salió a por su coche. Pensó en todos los cambios que habría que hacerle a la sala, como se iban a dividir los gastos y, seguramente, como se iban a dividir el cuidado del pequeño. Aquel punto era algo que no podía permitir.

Nada más llegar a la casa, empezó a limpiarla a conciencia, sin dejar ninguna mancha, centrándose más en la habitación que estaba dejando como trastero improvisado. Se dio cuenta que si o si tendría que subir al trastero a dejar cosas y tirar otras tantas. La limpieza tenía que ser absoluta, para que después aquella familia de dos se quedará con aquel apartamento de la que no quería saber nada.

Si bien había sido una pérdida de tarde importante, pudo tirar varias cosas. A primera vista, ya podían empezar a moverse a aquellas dos habitaciones sin función. Ya solo le faltaba el trastero, un sitio que quería posponer para el fin de semana. Totalmente agotada, se hizo un café y se sentó en el sofá, deseando poder descansar, aunque fuera por un minuto.

Necesitaba mentalizarse, hacerse a la idea que iban a crear una especie de familia temporal. Aquello no quitaba para nada que odiase al señor Solo, si, sabían ambos la historia de cada uno, pero no era suficiente. Si, el señor quería ser un mejor padre, pero le parecía que había necesitado demasiado tiempo. Y el pequeño Anakin ya le había llamado "mama."

Ya era mama y ni siquiera había parido.

Otra de las tantas preguntas que empezaban a crearse era en torno a que había pasado para que la directora Organa no los quisiera de vuelta en su casa. ¿habían sido un desastre?¿el señor Solo simplemente había dejado a su cargo el pequeño y a penas estaba en la casa?

De la misma forma, estaba pensando cuantas lineas de profesional había cruzado. Estaba teniendo un alumno en casa, un chico que tendría que estar en su propia casa, en su propio núcleo familiar, no compartiendo con ella. Y todo ello ayudando de forma extraoficial a un padre...

Por lo menos tenía una recompensa, dejaba la casa atrás. Por fin iba a romper el único hilo que le quedaba con la señora Sunset. Por fin podría dejar todo aquello atrás. Podría centrarse en su vida, en cuidar de los demás y en ser Rey Sunshine.

Todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta empezó a ser aporreada con ansia. Como si estuviera pasando una emergencia. Totalmente asustada, abrió la puerta. Era Ben, con cara asustada. Aquello hizo cambiar en cero segundos de asustada a enfadada.

" _¡¿Qué demonios pasa ahora, Solo?!_ "

" _¿No te parece suficiente emergencia empezar a cambiar las cosas?_ "

" _El que tiene prisa eres tú, no yo_ " le dijo con total tranquilidad. Intentó cerrar la puerta delante de sus narices, pero el ya puso la mano " _Ahora en serio, ¿cuál es la prisa?_ "

" _Comprenderás que tengo prisa porque ya he pedido la reducción de jornada y con lo que tengo, hay cuentas que pagar._ "

Rey abrió la puerta para que el futuro compañero entrase. Aun olía a desinfectante de una forma exagerada, y la cara de Ben confirmaba el desagrado que le producía, por lo que tuvo que abrir las ventanas.

" _Si el olor no te gusta, cuando te toque limpiar, pones tu el jabón._ " dijo a modo de recordar que las tareas del hogar las iban a dividir si o si. Ella no iba a estar de chacha en su propia casa." _A partir de mañana ya traed vuestras cosas. Empezad por el cuarto del pequeño._ "

" _¿Podríamos dormir hoy aquí?_ "

Aquella pregunta le vino por sorpresa. No entendía el porque de aquella prisa. No había ninguna, estaban al lado. Solo podían ser dos cosas.

" _¿ Por qué la prisa ?_ "

" _...Nada_ "

" _ya que vamos a vivir juntos, deberías decir la verdad_ "

" _Ya te he dicho, ¿no?_ "

" _Me da igual_ " desistió Rey " _Podéis. Pero traer las cosas_ "

Ben se levanto y Rey se quedó de pie, mirando como el chico inspeccionaba una de las habitaciones. Por lo menos había acertado en no entrar en su habitación. Parecía que iba a marcharse sin despedirse, algo que la enfadaba.

" _Gracias_ " aquello descolocó por completo a la chica " _Y si alguien pregunta, nos fuimos a vivir a Oslo._ "


	14. Llaves

Si bien todo aquello le estaba pareciendo extraño, pero decidió acatar. Si de verdad iba a pasar algo, ya lo sabría manejar. Bajo a la cerrajería más cercano para poder hacer unas copias de su juego de llaves en lo que ben terminaba de traer diferentes cosas a la casa. Solo esperaba que no dejara nada desordenado en su ausencia y que por lo menos Ben le hubiera enseñado como recoger los juguetes al pequeño Anakin.

" _Hola, Rey_ "

Aquel saludo la asustó tanto que pegó tal grito que asustó a los demás peatones. Finn empezó a reír, a lo que la chica contestó con un sonoro golpe.

" _¡Casi me da un infarto!_ "

" _Perdona, perdona_ " intentó disculparse mientras acariciaba la zona golpeada por la señorita. " _Es que estabas muy concentrada_ "

" _Es que algunos pensamos en cosas de trabajo_ " uso como excusa. No le parecía correcto decirle que estaba viviendo con un alumno.

" _Si me dejas invitarte a algo aquí cerca, seguro que dejas de pensar en tanto trabajo_ "

No sabía como negarse. Aun le parecían momentos muy extraños tener que compartir con él. Ya no solo porque le pidiera dar el paso de ser algo más que amigos, el simple hecho de que fueran a hablar si o si de su pasado le impedía estar con él. Porque daba igual cuantas veces prometiese que iba a dejar de hablar de sus viejos días, siempre salía el tema.

" _Si no te importa, tengo prisa... tengo que entregar un juego de llaves a una persona_ "

" _...vale. Sólo a cambio de otro día con una cerveza_ "

" _Que no se te olvide invitar a Poe_ "

Rey se despidió con la mano y a paso ligero llegó a la casa. No era mala, solo una persona práctica que quería seguir adelante. Y de la misma forma que intentaba seguir adelante en un aspecto de su vida, intentó pasar adelante del desastre del salón. De golpe y porrazo habían cajas y juguetes tirados por el suelo, a modo de barricada. Escuchaba pequeñas risas, dando la pista que necesitaba para poder saber que estaba pasando.

" _General Solo, ¿Que ha sucedido en mi casa?_ " Preguntó Rey fingiendo un tono de dama en apuros.

" _El enemigo Sith está a punto de cruzar la puerta_ "

Lo que vio después iba a ser una imagen perfecta en su teléfono móvil: Ben Solo, el trabajador amargado que no sabía cuidar de su hijo, cruzando la puerta de una habitación, con una sabana negra puesto al más puro estilo de una toga, con una espada de juguete que brillaba de color rojo, gritando cual orco, atacando la poca defensa que había creado. Sacó su teléfono y sacó una foto. Seguro que Poe se iba a reír mucho. Si bien el señor vio como le sacaban la foto, aquello no le paró para ir a hacerle un ataque mortal de cosquillas a su hijo. Ella fue a ayudarlo, entre risas hasta que el hombre consiguió llevarlo al baño.

" _Dime que vas a borrar la foto_ " dijo mientras se quitaba la sábana negra.

" _No puedo. No todos los días tienes la foto de un oficinista amargado de esa guisa_ " dijo aguantando la risa. " _Y solo salgo un rato, un pequeño rato, y mira en que habéis convertido mi preciado salón. ¡Es un desastre!_ "

" _Lo limpiamos a cambio de que lo borres_ "

" _No. Lo limpiáis y punto._ "sentenció ella.

Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y fue a preparar la cena. Realmente no sabía que le gustaba al pequeño pero, dadas las horas, la iba a hacer una comida ligera que implicaba una mezcla de puré de patatas y un poco de la pechuga de pavo. Mientras iba cocinando, el señor Solo interrumpió en la cocina.

" _Solo tienes cocina sana_ " dijo después de echar un vistazo a su nevera " _¿Qué es tofú?_ "

" _Se dice tofu, padre ignorante y mal alimentado_ " le dijo centrándose en la cena de la familia " _¿No cenabais bien?_ "

" _...prefiero no responder a esa pregunta_ " dijo mientras sacaba una cerveza de la nevera " _¿Vegetariana?_ "

" _No, solo es que como de todo. Un día os haré mi mejor receta... ¡y unas hamburguesas de berenjena!_ "

" _Vale, " mama ". Solo que espero que no esté quemado_ "

Se quedó con palabras en la boca. Tenía ganas de decirle alguna barbaridad, algo como que le iba a freír los sesos y dárselos a Anakin, pero prefirió hacer bien los filetes de pavo. Nada más terminar, fue sacando a la mesa del comedor (mesa que en ningún momento había usado, pero iba a ser bueno que el pequeño cogiese el hábito de cenar en una mesa a una hora) los platillos que iba terminando de preparar. Quería pedirle al pequeño que pusiera la mesa, pero verlo concentrado con su padre ordenando y sacando cosas de las cajas hizo que cambiara de idea. Solo los molestó cuando todo ya estaba en la mesa. Suspiró, hacia tiempo que no veía aquello.

" _Esta cosa sana esta buena_ " dijo el padre después de darle un mordisco con un poco de miedo a la comida.

" _Vigila tu lenguaje en la mesa, Solo_ " le llamó la atención. Cada vez dudaba más de si estaba educando bien al pequeño Anakin, quien estaba comiendo con ansia la cena.

" _Papá tiene nombre_ " saltó en su defensa el pequeño, sorprendiendo a la propietaria. Ella vio como ben disimulaba la risa mientras cogía otro trozo de pavo.

" ... _Ben_ " dijo en voz baja antes de seguir comiendo.

Se quedaron en un extraño silencio hasta que el pequeño Anakin había terminado, gritando que ya había terminado. Sentía que tenía una gran responsabilidad en su espalda, tenía que ayudar a educarlo.

Lo ayudó a acostar al pequeño. La habitación necesitaba mucha ayuda aun, pues la única decoración eran las cajas con sus objetos, algunos ya abiertos.

" _Espera_ " le llamó Rey " _¿Por qué la prisa?_ "

" _...no es asunto suyo. Solo ayúdeme a darle una vida normal_ "


	15. Verdad

La noche pasó correcta, sin problema alguno. Rey pudo apartar todas las teorías de porque Ben Solo quería mudarse tan rápido, a pesar de que su casa estuviera en el otro lado del pasillo. Por lo menos, tenía una graciosa foto del señor oficinista amargado en una tesitura con la que la familia se iba a reír. Solo debía evitar que su jefa y la madre de Ben, Leia Organa, viera la dichosa foto. Conociendo su carácter, la veía capaz de echarla del trabajo por el mal agradecido de su hijo.

Preparó un rico y sano desayuno para el pequeño y un café solo para el señor. Bajo recomendaciones, compro una serie de galletas infantiles con forma de animales ricas en hierro y sin aceite de palma, acompañado de un cacao puro mezclado con el azucarado Nesquik en leche de soja. Todo finalizado con ricas y sanas piezas de fruta troceadas y mezcladas entre ellas. Todos presentados en forma de trébol, tal como iban a estudiar ese día como tener una alimentación sana. La técnica del trébol que aprendió durante las prácticas nunca fallaba.

Y si, le daba igual que desayunaba el señor Solo.

A él no le preparó ni el café.

" _¿Eres tan obsesiva con el desayuno?_ " preguntó Ben al ver que tan bonito había quedado el lado de su hijo y el de la profesora a diferencia de suyo " _¿no hay nada para mi? ¿Ni unas tostadas con nutella?_ "

" _Esa cosa no pisa mi casa_ " dijo completamente seria " _Quizás tengas unas galletas de espelta en el tarro, no se, hazte tu propio desayuno_ "

" _¿Es...qué? "_

" _Espelta, incompetente alimenticio "_

" _¿Eso se puede considerar insulto?_ "

" _Calla que ya viene Anni_ "

El pequeñín cruzó la puerta y Ben se giró a ver si encontraba las dichosas galletas. El pequeño saludo con fuerza, a lo que Rey respondió con la misma fuerza. El desayuno fue tranquilo hasta el momento de salida, donde el pequeño Anakin tuvo que ir a clase con su profesora, ya que su padre iba tarde a trabajar.

Cogieron el camino corto andando para poder llegar. Utilizó algunas de las técnicas que había aprendido en clase para poder hacer el camino más ameno. Nada más llegar a la puerta vio a Poe ayudando a los pequeños bajar del autobús y preguntar al autobusero a ver si ninguno había dejado la cartera.

" _Mira la foto que he conseguido_ " le dijo después de mirar que la directora o cualquier otra compañera estuviera cerca

" ... _Dios mio, comparte, que lo quiero enmarcar._ " dijo entre sonoras carcajadas. Un tanto exageradas, llamaron la atención de más de uno. " _se nota que está intentando ser padre..._ "

" _Pues es mal adulto..._ "

" _Dale paciencia... es normal que ahora se esfuerce más._ "

" _¿Cómo?_ " preguntó un tanto descolocada por el comentario

" _¿No lo sabes?_ " Rey negó con la cabeza " _Ella ha vuelto_ "

" _¿La ex-mujer?_ " Poe afirmó con la cabeza después de un largo silencio que necesitó para poder atar todos los cabos. " _¿Pero como sabes tu eso?_ "

" _Hablé con Leia. Quiere saber si todo esta bien con su nieto, hasta el más mínimo detalle por si un caso._ "

" _Ahora todo tiene sentido_ " dijo en voz alta, despertando la curiosidad de Poe

" _¿Ben no te ha dicho todos los problemas que tiene?_ "

" _Si sabes tu más que yo... en el patio me cuentas, ahora tenemos que dar clase._ "

Ambos se despidieron antes de entrar en sus clases. A pesar de ser su profesora, se perdía entre sus lecciones. En más de una ocasión, sus alumnos le preguntaban cosas que no pertenecían a la lección del día, solo los estaba despistando. Se disculpo y, por acortar el día, los dejó salir diez minutos antes. La intriga la estaba matando. Anakin se acercó a ella, con cara de preocupación. Le dijo que todo estaba bien y salió con el alumno. El pasillo se le hizo eterno.

" _Si que tenías prisa..._ "

" _¡Dameron!_ " gritó asustada. " _¿Y tu clase?_ "

" _De gimnasia. No puedo dejar a ninguno de mis alumnos sentado sin hacer nada. Y mira este día tan perfecto..._ "

" _Al grano, Dameron, ¿qué pasa en mi casa?_ " Espetó Rey, bastante harta. Ya estaba teniendo una mañana de perro, y todo por un oficinista amargado con un hijo maravilloso. Tenía un gran problema entre manos y no sabía por donde iban las cosas.

" _Ha vuelto la madre de Anakin. Y reclama al chaval de malas maneras._ " soltó a bocajarro su compañero. Rey se quedó en shock total.

" _¿Pero no se había largado?_ "

" _Se ha acordado de que es madre y esta reclamando a Ben de que le deje ser parte de la vida del pequeño. Por ahora solo están moviendo los papeles del divorcio_ "

" _¿Será capullo? ¡Por eso vino a mi casa!_ "

" _Yo que tu no me cruzaba... esa mujer está loca de verdad._ "

" _Tengo que hablar con ese imbécil..."_

No sabía como, Rey recuperó la energía y, después del recreo, dio una buena clase. Dejó que los alumnos salieran cinco minutos antes solo para llevar antes al pequeño Anakin a la casa. Sentía que la rabia la inundaba. Si, los dos se estaban usando mutuamente porque ella no quería nada de la señora Kyra Sunset y, Ben Solo le había dado una buena alternativa a querer prender fuego a la casa y quedarse con lo que diera el seguro para su añorado piso de soltera. Pero, igualmente, se sentía estafada por cada una de las palabras que le había dicho el oficinista. No quería ser mejor padre como tantas veces le había dicho pidiendo ayuda, ni estaba dando un giro en su vida, simplemente la estaba usando contra su ex-mujer. Y se sentía sucio. Sabía que, si se lo hubiera dicho desde un principio, a ella no le hubiera molestado.

Tenía que habérselo dicho.

Así salvaba a Anakin de ser una simple pieza en una guerra entre adultos amargados.

Intentó que Anakin no viera su cara de mala leche con algunos de los ejercicios que había aprendido en prácticas. Nada más llegar al portal, no sabía porque, acabaron subiendo por las escaleras.

Nada más llegar al primer piso, escucharon una guerra de gritos. Puso a Anakin detrás de ella y se armó con su bolsa.

" _¡Ben Solo, no me retes!_ "

" _¡Pues no vengas a mi casa a amenazarme!_ "

" _¡También es mi casa!_ "

" _¡Eso no lo pensaste cuando te marchaste!_ "

" _¿Qué sucede aquí?_ " decidió interrumpir Rey al final.

" _¡Métase en sus asuntos, criada!_ "

Ya entendía un par de cosas.

" _¿Criada? ¡Oye, tarada, que esa es mi casa!_ " dijo señalando la puerta.

" _Pues métete en tu casa con ese crío tuyo, que esto es una conversación privada._ "

" _Ese crío es tu hijo, Nova_ " le soltó de sopetón Ben a la mujer.

" _¿Y que hace con la supuesta vecina?_ "

" _Lo que tu no, hacer de madre_ "

Rey se sintió desubicada por un momento.

" _¿Ella es la razón de nuestro divorcio?_ "

" _¿En serio dices eso a estas alturas? Deja de fingir amnesia y recuerda como es que te fuiste de esta casa_ "

" _Intento enmendar un error_ "

" _Vete a otro con ese cuento, viendo que llevas las prendas que te tuve comprar hace diez años imagino que ha pasado: sin pasta_ "

Rey aprovecho ese momento relajado para decir a Anakin que bajara las escaleras, que estaba completamente paralizado observando la escena. Todo aquello era absurdo. Con lo sencillo que hubiera sido que se metieran en la casa y discutieran en aquel lugar.

" _Espera ahí, niñera_ "

Ya estaba esa mujer... Debía pensar que tenía a Anakin en un brazo, no podía hacerle daño en presencia de un menor. A pesar de tener una irreprimibles ganas de arrastrarla del pelo hasta la carretera y dejar que un conductor le reventase el melón que tenía por cabeza.

" _Qué espere tu marido... ¡Ah! Que te odia. Normal_ "

Con aquel comentario, Rey bajo las escaleras con Anakin. Le tendría que explicar muchas cosas con un helado en la mano.


	16. Acercamiento

" Entonces… ¿Cupido ha lanzado una flecha de plomo? " preguntó el pequeño Anakin mientras peleaba a lametón limpio contra el helado. Rey sonrió, muy nerviosa. Mejor excusa no se le había ocurrido que traer de vuelta a su viejo amigo cupido.

" ...Algo así "

" Entonces… ¿Si hablo con Cupido, podría arreglar las cosas? "

" Cupido sabe lo que hace… así que solo tenemos que dejar que las cosas pasen a su ritmo "

Dándose por satisfecho con aquella respuesta se centró en su helado. Aun tenía la rabia acumulada. ¿Criada, niñera? ¿Qué se creía esa finolis? La había molestado. A diferencia de aquella rubia oxigenada, ella sí que quería al pequeño Anakin y no había vuelto por puro egoísmo. A todo eso, sumado el hecho de las formas en las que se había desentendido de sus propios pecados de adulterio, echando toda la culpa sobre su aún marido Ben Solo y dejando claro que ella no había hecho nada malo. Ya se imaginaba cuales podían ser tantos sus pensamientos como sus intenciones, y solo le producía mucho asco. Tanto asco le estaba dando pensar aquello que terminó por tirar su helado a la basura.

" ¿Por qué lo tiras? " preguntó el niño pequeño a su lado. Ella se quedó sorprendida, puesto que lo imaginaba jugando con los demás menores " ¿Te sientes mal? "

" No, Anni " se fijó en las manchas que tenía en la ropa, producto de la encarnizada batalla que había librado con el helado. Si o si tenía que llevarlo a casa, si no el chocolate arruinaria su ropa. " Vamos a casa, seguro que tienes ganas de un buen baño "

A cada paso que daba, se repetía a si misma que debía parecer más confiada, por si aquella loca volvía a meterse con ella. Todo estaba cruzando una línea que cada vez le gustaba menos, en la que la imagen de visitar de nuevo los centros de ETT y demás métodos de búsqueda de trabajo, le daban auténtico miedo. El paro era su nuevo coco. Al llegar al portal, subieron por el ascensor, para poder huir de forma más rápida si volvía a ver a aquella rubia.

Para su agrado, pudieron entrar en la casa sin ninguna maniática en el rellano. Entraron en la casa y vieron como Ben Solo daba vueltas por el salón con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y mordiendo una de sus uñas con verdadera ansia. Anakin intentó ir a abrazarlo, pero Rey lo paró y lo llevó al baño. Decía que ya era un niño grande, que podía bañarse solo. Decidió darle ese voto de confianza y salió para buscar un pijama. Echó un vistazo como Ben se veía un tanto desesperado al teléfono. Dejó el pijama para el pequeño y se sentó en el sofá, esperando a ver cuando colgaba.

" Vale, llamaré a Winter " dijo antes de colgar. Tiró el teléfono contra el sofá, dando en la pierna de Rey " Perdona "

" Déjame imaginar: ¿Llamando a mamá para que hable con la abogada? " dijo de forma aleatoria. El gesto de asombro del joven padre delató que era verdad " Era demasiado fácil "

" No pensé que Nova volviera así "

" Explica " ordenó Rey, bastante curiosa

" Según ella ha dejado al otro para volver a tener la familia feliz de antes, pero no la creo. He hablado con Leia… voy a pedir a Winter que me ayude con los asuntos legales mientras la tengo lejos de Anakin. Tengo miedo de que lo use en mi contra. Y tal como están las cosas, no puedo dejar que pueda usar cualquier cosa en mi contra. "

" Ahora me darás el papel de protectora de Anakin, ¿Verdad? " Ben asintió, para desagrado de Rey " Si esa mujer me ve sola con Annie me lo puede quitar, no soy nada más que la profesora y la denuncia que me puedo comer por hacerte caso me dolería por hasta seis años "

" ¿Y qué más puedo hacer? No quiero volver a una relación en la que trabajaba de lunes a domingo cual esclavo solo para saber que Anakin va a estar bien y que mi señora está tirándose a otra persona en cualquier parte de la casa. Ahora que por fin estaba disfrutando de ser padre... "

Por pura pena, Rey le dió un abrazo sorpresa. Se imaginaba que tan pesada tenía que ser la carga de ser un padre soltero sumado a ser un oficinista amargado. Él correspondió al abrazo, para sorpresa de ella. Se abrazaron por lo que parecía una eternidad hasta que escucharon abrir la puerta del baño. Se separaron de forma abrupta y con una falsa sonrisa, Ben fue a cocinar la cena mientras que Rey se inclinaba a secarle mejor el pelo al pequeño.

Durante la noche, Rey no dejo de pensar en que tipo de persona era la mujer de Solo. Sobre todo, con que persona se marchó. Sabía que Dameron le iba a dar los datos que necesitaba, sin preciosa amistad le daba esos datos, pero los verdaderos, los más importantes, los tenía Ben y no eran tan fáciles de sacar. Tuvo una pequeña idea.

Después de cenar, acostó al pequeño Anakin en compañía de Ben. El pobre estaba demasiado cansado hasta para ver a su superhéroe favorito de las nueve. Cerraron la puerta con cuidado y Ben se encerró sobre sí mismo. Ya no quería hablar, solo ver la televisión para evadirse de todas las cosas que ocurrían.

Rey se encerró en su habitación. Cogió su smartphone y abrió Facebook. Si en algo pecaba la gente, era en exponer su vida al mundo, aunque no le interese a nadie. Solo debía de buscar una Nova Solo. Habían demasiadas Novas, algunas que se apellidaban de forma diferente, pero solo había una que la interesaba, y estaba enterrada entre un montón de Novas. Aquella rubia altiva y pedante estaba enterrada entre un montón como ellas. Y aquella mujer era tan engreída que dejaba abierto para todo el público. Todo el mundo podía ver cuanta gente la seguía y a que pocos seguía, sus estudios, gustos pero sobre todo sus estados pretenciosos y sus tantas fotos con filtros. Sentía que veía el perfil de una cuarentona con pensamiento de quinceañera. Pero no tenían desperdicio los comentarios de sus amigos. Y aquellos emojis y likes y enlaces a gifs de tumblr para hacer una reacción. Sentía que se había vuelto al pasado. En todo su curioseo, intentó evitar dar por accidente a alguna cosa que delatara su presencia.

Por fin lo encontró. El nombre el hombre por el que había abandonado su familia. Estaba en la típica foto romántica, con demasiados hashtags y menciones. Una de las menciones iba a traición para Ben. Tocó con mucho cuidado el nombre de aquel hombre para entrar en su cuenta. A diferencia de Nova, ese hombre tenía la cuenta en privado y solo podía pedir una invitación. dio una patada al aire, de la indignación.

Decidió arriesgarse y mandar una petición. Necesitaba hablar con esa persona.

Bloqueó el teléfono y se tiró sobre su cama, deseando que el sueño la invadiese por completo.

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre, no se acordaba de que había soñado. Simplemente se levantó de su cama con aquella sensación de cansancio y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario. Salió y vio que Ben se había adelantado a intentar hacer un desayuno nada nutritivo.

" ¿Cómo le puedes dar tanta grasa a Anakin? "

" No es grasa, es comida. " Rey saltó a mirar si por lo menos había dejado la soja, pero vio que ni quedaba soja " También he tirado la Espeleta esa "

" ¡Espelta, intoxicador! "

" No encuentro ropa " dijo Anakin desde su habitación, a gritos. Rey le dio una mala mirada y al ver que no iba a moverse de su desayuno, tuvo que ayudar al pequeño.

Desayunaron en tensión, ya que ella no terminaba de aceptar esa comida que había preparado Ben. Terminaron de desayunar y la maestra cogió al alumno para ir en coche al colegio. Ya no había forma de ir andando, había demasiado miedo con que apareciera Nova. Aparcó cerca del colegio y lo acompañó mientras cantaban alegres canciones infantiles sobre perros.

Si bien iban pasando las clases, no pasaba nada y aquello la tenía un tanto intranquila. No le daba una buena sensación. Al finalizar, era el turno de una de sus compañeras de llevar a los alumnos a la puerta principal, a lo que aprovechó para ir a hablar con su directora.

" Señora Organa… ¿Puedo preguntar algo? "

" Ahora no, Sunshine, estoy ocupada "

Un tanto inconforme, salió del despacho y cogió sus cosas. Buscó el teléfono y vio la notificación de como aquel señor ya la había aceptado para preguntarle por el messenger quien era ella. Dejó un rápido mensaje de que debían hablar de cierta persona y que debían de verse. Leyó otro mensaje de Ben, con el que escribía que ella debía traer a Anakin a casa. Salió corriendo de la sala para ver como lo más obvio estaba ocurriendo. No hacía falta una bola de cristal o saber leer las cartas para predecir como Nova se estaba llevando a Anakin.

Podía ir corriendo y montar una escena, podía gritar, podían empezar una pelea, pero se quedó en su sitio, apretando el teléfono con rabia. No era la madre, no era nada de Ben Solo, por lo que no tenía derecho a evitar ese patético y falso momento de madre e hijo.

Solo podía dar la vuelta y encarar a la señora directora una vez más.

* * *

 _N.A: Por razones personales he tenido que parar muchas cosas... a ver si ahora se pueden terminar..._


	17. Impulso

" Ben lo sabe, le he mandado un mensaje. Solo quería decirselo "

Rey había tomado la decisión de mandar un mensaje a Ben y entró de nuevo en el despacho de la señora directora para notificar lo que había pasado. Sabía que iba a tener problemas pero, ¿qué le iba a hacer? Nova era la madre de Anakin y ella solo la triste profesora que tenía un contrato a manos de la abuela. Y eso que todavía no se había inscrito en el sindicato.

" Puedes irte "

Aquel puedes irte no le sonó nada bien. Quizás ya se estaba planteando su despido o algo peor. Rey reanudó su camino al coche mientras revisaba el teléfono. Ben se notaba alterado por las graves faltas de ortografía. En cuanto le escribió que había hablado con su madre, simplemente dejó de escribir.

El camino se le hizo pesado. No dejaba de pensar en el pequeño Anakin con su madre, en que podrían estar haciendo sin la atenta mirada de Ben delante. Le daba rabia ver como un oficinista amargado estaba tirando para adelante y, justo en en el mejor momento, volvía a aparecer aquella persona. Le daba mucha rabia. Le recordaba a uno de los tantos tutores legales que había tenido. Nada más aparcar cerca del portal de su casa, miró el volante. Podía soltar una de sus tantas frustraciones dando un buen porrazo al claxon y que todo el vecindario se enterase de que estaba más que enfadada por su propia culpa. Aguantó aquel ataque de ira y bajó del coche para ir a su casa de forma rápida.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que aquel oficinista estaba sentado en el sofá, con una ropa diferente a la que había llevado a la mañana. Miró la puerta del baño y vio que salía vapor. Ya se había hecho una idea de que había pasado.

" ¿Anakin? " preguntó Ben levantándose del sofá. Al ver a Rey sola, se volvió a sentar. Rey suspiró y se sentó a su lado, sin quitarse la chaqueta y dejando su material al lado de este. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, mostrando debilidad por ese niño que estaba con su madre. " No es tu culpa "

" Deberías de estar trabajando " le dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos. De tanto estar con sus alumnos, siempre le dolían los pies, y eso que a diferencia de varias profesoras, no llevaba tacones. " Ya estaba yo aquí "

" No serviría mucho, el único con poder legal sobre Anakin en esta casa soy yo " le dijo sin apartar la vista sobre ella " Además, hoy no podía ir a trabajar. Estaba con la abogada. Voy a pedir formalmente la custodia de Anakin. "

" Espera, ¿eso no debiste pedir antes? " la pregunta incomodó a su compañero, por lo que decidió cambiar un poco la discusión " No se que deberíamos de hacer realmente, a veces parece feliz de que haya venido su madre "

" Eso es porque es pequeño y tiene ilusión. Cree que ella siempre va a volver, da igual el por qué. Su mente infantil cree que es por amor cuando es por egoísmo "

" Lo hablas como si lo hubieras vivido " dijo con un tono triste. Rey sabía muy bien que era ese sentimiento, pero no entendía porque justo Ben sabía como era. Como si lo hubiera vivido.

Daba igual, ella no podía pedirle que en esos tensos momentos, abriera su corazón de amargado. Sabía que dolía, no era un buen momento mientras no se sabía donde estaba su hijo. Se quedaron un momento inversos en la soledad y el silencio de la casa. No se atrevían a encender la televisión o comentar algo más. Rey a veces miraba al preocupado padre o a la puerta, deseando que Anakin apareciera.

" ¿Café? " dijo a los cinco minutos

" Mientras no sea esa cosa sana sin sabor... "

" A veces deberías de mirar tu dieta " le dijo mientras se levantaba para hacer el café.

" Eso es que no me has visto sin camiseta, Sunshine "

" Ni tengo ganas, Solo " le dijo con una risa. Sirvió en un momento dos humeantes tazas de café con leche de soja " Cuando estuve en una casa acogida por 3 meses, no comí ni una pieza de carne. Tenía unos 11 años cuando descubrí que era ser vegana. Luego me sacaron de la casa porque encontraron antecedentes penales graves en aquella señora tan maja. "

" ¿Cuantas? " preguntó de repente Solo. Ella hizo un gesto de que no había entendido a que se refería " Cuantas casas "

" Perdí la cuenta. Sunset nunca vino a por mi y nunca supe porque. Por eso no quería la casa. No quiero nada de esa señora "

" Varias veces me preguntaba porque mi vecina, la que apenas se mostraba en público, se portaba como una segunda abuela con Anakin. Creo que tu eres la razón de un montón de cosas. " dijo antes de dar un sorbo al café. Rey negó con la cabeza. " Tu sabes porque te dejaron, ¿no? "

" Siempre supe todo, y no es algo que me alegre. Y es algo que espero que Anakin nunca viva " dijo ella bastante seria antes de darle un sorbo al café

" Se me ocurre una locura: ¿y si nos hacemos pareja legal? "

Rey casi escupió el café. Mientras tosía, solo sabía maldecir a Ben. No era una mala idea, así podrían dar la imagen de una casa estable y ganar puntos para la custodia, pero meterse de lleno era una locura. Además, eso obligaba a Rey a cambiar de clase. Por ley, no podía dar clase en un aula donde estuviera su hijo. O eso creía. Si así salvaba a Anakin de Nova, era una buena idea. Además, eso ayudaba a mover los papeles y evitar más de una denuncia.

Pero no había necesidad de decirlo mientras tomaba café.

" ...Me lo pensaré "

Con aquellas palabras, se escucharon golpes contra la puerta y la risa de Anakin. Se escuchaba el golpe de una bolsa llena contra la puerta. No necesitaba más señales para saber que era Nova, con toda su educación. Rey se levantó, dejó el café en la mesa y salió a abrir la puerta.

" Hola, Nana " dijo con una sonrisa cínica. Algo dentro de la profesora pedía ahogar a aquella rubia con una almohada. Rey la imitó con otra falsa sonrisa " ¿Está mi marido en tu casa? "

" Anakin, cariño, bienvenido a casa " dijo ignorando por completo a la madre. " Papá está dentro, esperándote " Se fijó en la bolsa que tenía el pequeño. Esa señora había ido a comprar algo con ella, muy seguramente para comprar el cariño de Anakin. Cada vez le caía peor aquella mujer. Se movió un poco para dejar al pequeño entrar, pero rápidamente se puso en medio para que Nova no pudiera entrar " Ben ahora no puede verte "

" Mentira, hazlo salir "

" Esta es mi casa, no la escuela de Anakin. Mando yo y si yo digo que Ben esta ocupado con su hijo, está ocupado con su hijo. "

" Son mi familia, Sunset, no te metas " En el momento en que la mujer pronunció Sunset, Rey cambió por completo. Había tocado un botón con el que se desconectaba la Rey racional y se activaba la Rey impulsiva y nada racional.

" Ahora son la mía porque tu EX y yo nos vamos a casar, rubia oxigenada. Ahora vete de mi rellano y busca un puto sinvergüenza que te pague la casa y tenga llena tu nevera, porque como sigas insistiendo o haciendo algo que no me guste lo más mínimo te atropello con el coche para que parezca un accidente."

Nova tenía la cara roja de la rabia.

" ¿pero tu que te crees, Mary Poppins, maldita criada? ¿Y como pretendes casarte con un casado, huérfana maldita? " gritó cual histérica

"Inútil y patética bicha como vuelvas te tiro insecticida a la cara " dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices.

En ese momento respiró y analizó lo que le dijo a la pobre mujer. Una sensación de culpabilidad y vergüenza empezó a nacer. Se había pasado un poco, aunque se lo mereciera. En cuanto empezó a pensar en las cosas que había dicho, miró a Anakin y a su padre.

Si, le había gritado a una esposa que se iba a casar con su marido al más puro estilo de una telenovela.

" ¿Qué ha sido eso? " preguntó casi asustado Anakin

La había fastidiado pero bien.

* * *

 _N.A: Por razones personales me cuesta actualizar, ya lo siento_


	18. Bar

Las cosas estaban escalando de una forma muy rápida. Nada más despertarse, Rey vio como la directora Organa entraba en su casa con ayuda de su hijo y se llevaba a su nieto a la escuela mientras dejaba una nota con su hijo: tendría que pedir el día libre para poder hacer nosecuantas cosas. Si accedió de inmediato era por no haber entendido nada. El olor a achicoria mezclado con el pan de centeno recién tostado estaba llegando desde la cocina y nublaba sus sentidos, haciendo que pudiera acceder a todo aquello para lo que la necesitaban.

Sólo así llegó a estar delante del bufete de abogados Winter. El sentimiento de pobreza la sacó de sus pensamientos: Nespresso en cada esquina, moqueta rojo en el suelo, personas con trajes por valor de tres sueldos suyos llevando IPads en la mano… y luego estaba ella cruzando las puertas de cristal con ropa de mercadillo y un Nokia de segunda mano valorado en diez unidades. La antítesis en un momento.

"Tenemos cita con la señora Winter"

Vio como la recepcionista daba un repaso a su figura y la mueca que daba por respuesta. Se sentía muy juzgada, a lo que solo pudo responder con la mejor cara de indiferencia que tenía. Sonrió a Ben, que si llevaba uno de esos trajes de cuando trabajaba en las empresas de oficinista amargado. Debía admitir que con aquel traje y un buen cuidado personal todo él cambiaba en un sentido amargado. Volvía a ver a aquel chico que cuidaba muy de vez en cuando a su hijo bien, priorizando el trabajo de una forma casi peligrosa. No le gustaba ese Ben y deseaba que se esfuma se cómo las cosas de Sunset que aún guardaba en el maldito trastero. La señora Winter no aceptaba su apariencia, su mirada de desagrado la delataba, pero Rey decidió no prestar atención a los juicios de la abogada y se sentó al lado de su falso prometido.

"Benny, ¿De verdad crees que este plan va a funcionar?" Le preguntó de forma directa. Rey se rió ante el mote cariñoso de la señora hacia su futuro falso marido. Risa que tuvo que parar ante la desafiante mirada de la abogada.

Una de las secretarías trajo tres humeantes tazas de café, cuyo olor a café puro entró de forma violenta por sus fosas nasales. No era cualquier tipo de café, uno barato de supermercado, no, era café del caro. Cada vez se sentía más pobre.

" Tiene que funcionar, Nova no va a parar hasta tener Anakin y pienso dejar que eso ocurra "

Fría y calculadora se mostró la abogada Winter a la hora de ir explicando detalladamente cuáles eran los mejores movimientos para montar una farsa digna de las mejores series de moda. Rey se sentía cada vez más pequeña y desplazada, como alfiler olvidado en la cajonera. No sabía como detener esa meticulosa planificación, aunque fuera por el bien de Anakin, deseaba pararla.

" Entendido " fue lo único que pudo decir después de escuchar, impotente, hasta la última coma de la abogada Winter.

" Sobre todo, discutir lo mínimo posible " aquel apunte sabía que no lo decía por nada. Rey asintió, a pesar de saber que cumplir esa promesa iba a ser lo más difícil del mundo.

Salieron de las oficinas a paso ligero. Ben Solo tenía la misma cara de seriedad que con la que había entrado. Por un momento, Rey se sintió asqueada de ver ese rostro, pues era el mismo con el que lo había conocido. Quería coger una de las tantas caras grapadoras que tenía y forzar una sonrisa en el nariz picuda.

" ¿Qué miras? " preguntó totalmente seco y frío

" En que a veces mi prometido tiene una cara de asesino soso… demasiado fuerte "

" A veces eres la alegría de la huerta " la ironía no había sido nada disimulada, haciendo que Rey le diera un codazo directo en las costillas, nada amistosa

" Si vamos a ser pareja, tus golpes podrían tener un poco de cariño " dijo mientras se doblaba un poco del dolor.

" Si vamos a ser pareja, tendrás que cambiar tu resistencia al dolor " dijo ella con tono burlón

Siguieron su camino a casa un poco más relajados hablando de las diferentes extracurriculares en las que podría apuntarse. Intentaron no acalorar la discusión entre tanto desacuerdo, pero el choque de valores era demasiado grande entre ambos. Solo en ese momento la maestra supo que ser madre no era tarea fácil, y mucho menos con semejante marido a la espalda.

" Mi madre estará en casa con Anakin, ¿quieres tomar algo aquí cerca? "

Accedió siempre y cuando el pagara. Entraron en el primer bar que encontraron y Rey pidió una achicoria caliente con leche de avena ligera con un toque de nata sin lactosa espolvoreado con canela ecológica, a lo que la señorita de la barra se quedó en su mismo sitio sin entender que había pedido, igual que Ben, teniendo que pedir al final una cerveza sin gluten y sin alcohol mientras que ben pedía una pinta.

" Tan negra como tu alma " se le escapó una risa a la chica antes de tomar un trago

" Tan rara y natural como tú " intentó atacar él, haciendo que la maestra se pusiera a reír, llamando la atención del bar " ¿Qué? "

" Esa respuesta ha sido muy floja, Benny "

" No me llames así, solo Winter y Organa tienen permiso "

" ¿Y esas confianzas con la abogada? "

" Es amiga de mi madre desde tiempos inmemoriales… la recuerdo más a ella y a Holdo antes que a mi padre. Siempre estuvieron todas para atender mi educación "

" Que bonito… me hubiera gustado tener unos padres "

" La señora Sunset... "

" Prefirió unas botellas antes que a su hija " terminó Rey la frase antes de dar un largo sorbo a su cerveza " E incluso antes que su marido "

" ¿Supiste algo de ellos? "

" Investigando un poco los informes de los trabajadores sociales. Fue así como supe que tenía una casa al que podía volver cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. "

" ¿Por eso eres tan exigente conmigo? "

" Anakin necesita su padre, no un amargado oficinista "

" Rey, por dios, todos tenemos que trabajar "

" Y que una de tus labores principales sea Anni. Cuando yo no esté más en la casa, espero que puedas seguir cuidandolo como ahora. Y sin apuntarlo a chino "

" ¡No empecemos! Ni que tuviera que apuntarlo a un deporte… asi se manchara y tendré que ir, aunque llueva, a verlo jugar "

" ¡Pero necesita un deporte para ejercitar! Le vendrá mejor a su salud un día estar completamente agotado que saber decir xièxiè "

" No sabía que... "

" Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de tu prometida, señor Solo "

Cualquiera en ese momento en el bar realmente pensarían que eran pareja, por un momento, Rey estaba abriendo las barreras de cristal hacia recuerdos dolorosos de pasado, recordando como siempre volvía al punto de partida o cada fracaso en su vida, culpando completamente a su nada presente familia, mientras que Ben le contaba que tan horrible había sido su matrimonio anterior con Nova o como aún le dolía el abandono sin razón de su padre. Si, se acordaba de su tío y compañero de horribles pericias Lando, pero el famoso Han era realmente el desconocido Han. Rey notaba un acercamiento sincero, ya no existían ni el matrimonio falso ni Nova o el interés de la casa, para nada, solo existían ellos dos en un bar hablando de heridas del pasado.

" Creas ternura, Ben " se escapó en un momento Rey, bastante sonrojada. El oficinista no sabía si era por vergüenza o por el tono que había usado para decir esas alocadas palabras " Me dan ganas de curar tus heridas "

" Y me lo dice la huerfanita… dan ganas de regalarte una familia "

Se quedaron un momento mirando los ojos de cada uno, sin saber que decir. No sabían si eran palabras amigables, pequeños dardos amistosos o primeros intentos de un tipo de acercamiento nada esperado. La opinión entre ambos había cambiado completamente ese momento en el bar, y ya no se podía negar que algo más había cambiado.

" ¡Rey! ¡Qué sorpresa! "

Su compañero Dameron había aparecido con un nada amistoso Finn, rompiendo la extraña situación que se había formado entre los dos. Rey se sintió aliviada, al no saber que decir, pero toda esa calma cambió a pánico al notar como el brazo de Ben se deslizaba por su cadera y la acercaba. Rey no sabía si lo hacía porque no sabía si Dameron prefería personas con un músculo de más o por los más que aparentes celos de su antiguo compañero.

" ¿Qué hacéis? " preguntó Finn en un tono nada agradable. Al ver la cara de Poe, Rey terminó de atar cabos

" Celebrando nuestro compromiso " se adelantó a decir Ben, para desagrado de la profesora

" Demostradlo " la exigencia de Finn molestó severamente a Rey. No se creía que su amigo le estuviera pidiendo esas cosas. " Porque sin anillo, no hay quien se lo crea "

Dispuesta a llevar adelante la farsa, ante la atenta mirada de todo el bar, Rey agarró a su falso prometido y plantó el beso más largo que había dado en su vida.

* * *

 _N.A: Por razones personales me cuesta actualizar, ya lo siento_


	19. Extraño

Rey se sintió estúpida por un momento. De verdad había caído en ese beso como una auténtica novata. Por un momento, se sintió como aquellas adolescentes de las películas de la nueva capital donde no sabían como dar siquiera un primer virginal beso al que, supuestamente, sería su primer beso. Sentía sus mejillas arder, por lo que, para su buen amigo, había sido una actuación sublime.

Debía pensar que era por Anakin y no por nada más.

" _Vale, vale, Romeo, Julieta, separaros que no quiero pesadillas_ " dijo con tono burlesco Poe Dameron " _Finn se ha ido y a mi no me podéis mentir_ "

Por alguna razón que se le escapaba, Poe Dameron siempre demostraba tener una capacidad por leer entre lineas que no terminaba de entender. Desde que realizaron las formaciones juntos, siempre había leído a las personas y comprendido a los niños de una forma que, a veces, daba auténtico miedo. Al principio, llegó a pensar que su compañero era un depredador sexual encubierto, pero, a medida que se iban conociendo, descubrió que era un enorme oso gay ansioso por enseñar lo bonito que era el mundo hasta los 6 años en los que ya empezaban las complejas tareas de matemáticas, lengua y pequeñas partes del mundo cruel que todos conocían. Rey sonrió, nunca le había gustado tanto estar tan desacertada.

Por una vez en todo el tiempo que conocía a Ben Solo, también deseaba equivocarse con aquel oficinista.

" _Entonces, ¿Solo civil?_ "

" _Lo siento, hermanito, ha de ser algo rápido, puedo perder a Anakin en cualquier momento a pesar de todo_ "

" _Rey, ¿no te sientes estúpida?_ "

" _Durante un año seré la mayor estúpida de todas_ " admitió ella antes de darle un trago a su fría cerveza " _Pero esa mujer_ _no sabe con quien se ha metido_ "

" _Nova no siempre fue mala_ " dijo de repente Ben " _Ella era una buena madre hasta la reducción de salario_ "

" _No entiendo porque sigues defendiendo a esa bruja, siempre ha sido la villana del cuento_ " las palabras de Poe mostraban un asco terrible hacia aquella persona, de tal modo que Rey sabia que habían pasado cosas horribles de las que Anakin jamás se debía enterar.

Si bien tenían su "bendición", Rey no dejaba de pensar en cada detalle que había percatado sobre todo el drama que giraba al rededor de la familia Organa-Solo. Nunca pensó que se podía volver real un drama televisivo de tal magnitud, con un padre ausente, una madre difícil de leer, un hijo en el piso donde había pasado un supuesto matrimonio feliz (realmente más falso de lo que en verdad quería admitir) y un amigo-hermano gay voz de la razón. Ella no terminaba de pintar nada en todo aquello más que la amiga que ayudaba sin nada a cambio más que el beneficio propio. Vender aquella casa, romper la última y desagradable mancha que le había dejado la señora Sunset.

Todo el camino de vuelta a la casa había sido silencioso, muy en contraste con lo que había ocurrido en el bar. No era de extrañar, pues el joven padre no apartaba la vista de su teléfono móvil mientras que ella no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para Rey, esa actitud de oficinista amargado jamás se iba de él. Pero no sabía que, detrás de ese narizudo, amargado y poco sonriente Ben Solo se ocultaba un chico que sabía besar muy bien.

Solo en ese momento se quedó en el piso.

NO.

Había besado los mismos labios que la mala mujer de Nova.

Se había besado con el padre de un alumno en un bar.

¿Eso era legal?

¿Qué diría la directora Organa de todo aquello?

" _Vamos, profesora_ " le llamó la atención Solo bastante alejado de ella. Suspiró y se toco la cara, deseando que no hubiera ninguna rojez que delatara sus pensamientos. " _Pedir cuanto antes la cena de esta noche. ¿Hamburguesa o pizza?_ "

" _Nada de comida chatarra en mi casa, Solo_ " reacciono ella y aligeró el paso para llegar a su lado " _Podemos hacer una sopa calentita o..._ "

" _¿Tu estás bien?_ " se paró Ben " _Ya es tarde para hacer sopa… deja que algo grasiento entre a la casa_ "

" _¡NO!_ "

" _¿Pero se puede saber que tienes en contra del payaso del Mc Donadls?¿Tienes un trauma con payasos?_ "

" _¿A ti que te importa?_ "

" _Pues para ser mi futura mujer que poco te conozco_ "

El oficinista tenía razón. A penas sabían de sus gustos, de su pasado, de todo. De un modo un tanto enrevesado, era como si de nuevo volviera al orfanato, con gente que conocía de nada. Y para mayor miedo, estaba confesando aquello en la calle. ¿Quién le decía que Nova o uno espía contratado estuviera siguiendo para asegurar de que Ben Solo seguía soltero y entero? ¿Quién le decía que Finn no los estaba observando al más puro estilo de un acosador de serie de Netflix?

Sin previo aviso, agarró el brazo de su acompañante y siguieron calle abajo hasta llegar a la casa. Ben no entendía nada, pero decidió no preguntar y disfrutar de la compañía de su amiga y falsa prometida. Fue un trayecto en el que ambos no cambiaron más palabras, solo Rey rodeó el brazo de Ben y lo abrazó mientras caminaban, con una pequeña sonrisa, sin cerrar los ojos para no tropezar. De puro nerviosismo, Ben también esbozó una breve sonrisa, guardando su teléfono móvil en otro bolsillo. No entendía absolutamente nada, pero no quería dejar de disfrutar del agradable contacto de Rey.

Rey rompió el contacto para abrir la puerta y poder subir a la casa. No podía negar que en ese momento sintió más el frió. No cruzó mirada con él, deseando que las palabras solo se cambiaran en la casa, pero no podía negar que echaba de menos ese contacto. Al abrir la puerta de la casa, la mirada seria de la directora Organa estaba sobre el programa de televisión. Anakin estaba sentado a su lado, prestando atención. Ambos adultos cerraron la puerta y pasaron a ver que el programa era sobre menores cantando como si fueran pequeños adultos. La mano de Organa les señaló para que se sentaran sin decir nada. Los cuatro miraron atentos como finalizaba ese programa dando por ganadora del día a una niña de 10 años cantando sobre los espíritus de la muerte. Sentido ninguno, pero tenía buena voz.

Anakin bostezaba cual pequeño león mientras que Leia cogía sus cosas para marcharse. Ben lo llevó en su espalda al dormitorio.

" _Directora Organa… ¿Cree que esto saldrá bien?_ " se atrevió a preguntar antes de que abriera la puerta " _A penas conozco a su hijo y..._ "

" _Ojalá no hiciera falta… pero saldrá bien. He visto a mi hijo sonreír, así que saldrá bien. Gracias Rey, nos vemos el lunes_ "

Cuando terminó los estudios para ser profesora de infantil, nadie avisó a Rey de que aquello podía pasar: la directora agradeciendo montar una farsa para evitar que una madre se llevara a su hijo. Aquello debió de ser su trabajo de fin de grado y no un itinerario para niños desfavorecidos. Pasó a la cocina y cogió dos de sus cervezas sin gluten junto con unos frutos secos y pasó al salón. Cambió de canal para poder ver _Forensic Files._

Ben no tardó en acompañarla.

" _No entiendo como te puede gustar esta cosa_ " dijo después de darle un trago. A pesar de ello, le dio otro. " _Dime que son simples cacahuetes y no algo raro con el sello de eco-bio_ "

" _Son frutos secos, quejica_ " le dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa. Antes de que él cogiera un poco, ella cogió uno de los cacahuetes " _Di ah~_ "

Ben se quedó sin habla, solo obedeció. No sabía que más hacer, pero la forma en la que ella le pedía que lo hiciera terminó por hacer lo que la profesora le decía. Si, era un simple cacahuete y no algo raro que lo fuera a matar. Rey no paró de sonreír, a lo que Ben respondió imitando su extraño gesto. Estaba esperando a que dijera que estaba pasando, pero ella no decía nada, solo se dedicaban a dar esos pequeños pasos y creando una extraña atmósfera en la que la serie policíaca narraba como el asesino había acabado vilmente con su victima, hablando de arpones atravesando cráneos, mientras que ellos se daban frutos secos como si fueran algo más de compañeros de un extraño plan.

" _¿Hacías esas cosas con Nova?_ " termino de preguntar ella rompiendo el momento. Ben torció el gesto, sin saber que decir exactamente

" _Puede ser, a principios quizá_ " dijo él finalmente " _Antes de casarnos seguramente. Pero sin eco-cervezas, cacahuetes y asesinos_ "

" _No puedes decir que no es original_ " dijo ella borrando un poco la sonrisa que llevaba.

" _¿Te da pena?_ "

" _Un poco_ " reconoció ella " _No he sido una persona de buscar parejas y formar para nada una familia de libro,_ _pero no se siente desagradable. Cuando has dicho que a penas nos conocemos, he pensado… ¿Y si Nova o Finn nos miran?_ "

" _Ese amigo tuyo… no lo termino de entender_ "

" _Desde que sabe sentimientos, Finn es una persona muy persistente. Así aprendió en el orfanato conmigo. Pero es un buen chico, no dudes de ello. No dejo de pensar que esta un poco confuso,_ _como siempre hemos estado juntos, es normal que se haga un lio._ _Se le pasará._ "

" _Vale, pues intentemos conocernos_ " dijo Ben a modo de intento por acercarse un poco más a la profesora. Le dio un breve y amargo trago a la cerveza " _Te pregunto primero y después tu a mi_ "

" _Vale, puede ser divertido. Pero tienen que ser preguntas personales. Así evitaremos equivocarnos._ " Se mostró cooperativa Rey

" _Bien… una fácil: ¿Nombre real?_ "

" _Rey P. Sunset. No se que es la P., aparecía así en el registro. No tardé en cambiarlo a Sunshine, es más bonito_ " respondió ella tranquilamente, algo que sorprendió a Ben. Él la imaginaba negativa por todo el peso familiar, pero estar equivocado nunca lo había alegrado tanto. " _Me toca. ¿Quien eres tu?_ "

" _Eso de copiar está mal, profesora_ " se atrevió a bromear Ben ante la sencilla pregunta de Rey " _Ben Solo-Organa. He intentado cambiar mi apellido, pero entre el matrimonio con Nova y demás, no he podido. Solo es el apellido de mi padre._ " aclaró él al ver que no entendía de donde venía su _Solo_. " _Me toca, ¿película favorita?_ "

" _Buf… difícil._ _Estoy entre The Piano o American Psycho. Se que son muy contrarias, pero me quedo con lo mejor de ambos. ¿Cual es la tuya, Benny?_ "

" _Dead Poets Society_ " aquella respuesta sorprendió a Rey, no se lo esperaba

" _Pero si has acabado siendo un amargado oficinista_ "

" _Pero eso no quita que sea mi película favorita. Me toca: ¿Por qué antes me has agarrado del brazo?_ "

" _Pensé que nos podrían estar mirando. Somos pareja, toca fingir. No ha sido por cariño ni nada_ " justifico ella antes de darle un trago a la cerveza " _¿Le perdonarías a Nova?_ "

" _Antes pensaba que si, después de todo lo que he vivido con Anakin, después de todo lo que hemos pasado mi pequeño y yo no podemos volver juntos. Sería injusto para Anakin conocer el lado malo de Nova. Pero no todo fue malo, pasamos buenos momentos y buenas noches juntos._ _Hubiera sido buena madre si no… no hubiera preferido el dinero._ _¿Tu perdonarías a tu madre que te abandonara?_ "

" _Jamás. Todo lo que he pasado… tendría que darme una excusa mejor que la trabajadora social que me explicó mi caso para que la pudiera perdonar. Por eso me quiero ir de esta casa, sus cosas no son mías, sos las pocas cosas que dejó, no mías. Lo poco que tengo yo entra en un cambio de Telefurgonetas Pepe._ " El largo trago que había dado a la cerveza era por recordar cada una de las carencias que había vivido, cada una de las mentiras que había dicho a la largo " _Esta es la última,_ _Benny, que hay que descansar para mañana: ¿Crees que este plan de Winter saldrá bien?_ "

Se notaba la preocupación en los ojos de Rey. No era algo fácil de llevar, había miedo y no era de extrañar pues todo no terminaba de ser una gran locura lo que estaban haciendo por mantener a Anakin con ellos. El pequeño era lo más importante, pero no podía negar que todo estaba completamente verde.

" _Si_ " dijo sin dudarlo " _Necesito que no me quiten a Anakin. Se que suena a egoísta, pero es mi familia_ "

Rey se levantó y agarró su vacía botella para llevarla a la cocina. No podía negar que aquel "si" seguía sonando a lejano. No podía negar que la imagen de que el oficinista cada vez se iba borrando más y más. Ben, un tanto desganado, terminó aquella cerveza y apagó la televisión antes de saber quien era el asesino de una joven sin cabeza ni tripas. Se dieron unas extrañas buenas noches y cada uno, en su cama, no sabían decir que había pasado. Si, era extraño, como una película estándar de romance entre jóvenes, pero todo lo que iba pasando era tan real como el aire que respiraban. Rey no podía negar que se sentía cada vez más confusa con las situaciones de nueva familia, mientras que Ben se repetía a si mismo que todo era por preciado hijo, que no debía caer en los brazos de Nova una vez más.

Todo se sentía un tanto extraño y ambos, sin mediar palabra, simplemente lo llamaron extraña amistad y nada más.


	20. Día en Familia

Llegó el nuevo día.

Rey miró su preciado teléfono móvil para saber que solo eran las seis de la mañana. Intentó volver a dormirse, pero ya no podía más. Intentó pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, en cada gesto que había tenido con Ben Solo, en el extraño plan que tenían para quedarse con el pequeño Anakin y sus dos amigos Poe y Finn. No podía negar que todo el día anterior con el oficinista amargado había sido una mezcla de extraño, amable, agradable y, lo que terminaba por realmente desorientar, romántica. Todo ello terminaba darle una sensación de calor que tenía una amarga fecha de caducidad, junto con el horrible pensamiento de que, quizás, si había hecho todo aquello con Nova, la ex mujer. Como siempre, la estirada Nova se colaba en sus pensamientos, recordando cada insulto que le había propinado de forma gratuita. Se preguntaba porque era ilegal matar a señoras como ella, sin alma, como si el tinte rubio se hubiera filtrado en sus ya atrofiados cerebros.

Harta de pensar en su archienemeiga, vestida con su pijama, salió a prepararse su preciado achicoria soluble. Con la pereza mañanera en los hombros, se acercó a la cocina, pensando si también iba a comer un par de tostadas o se tiraba a por unos bollos sin gluten y bajos en azúcar. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver al futuro marido rebuscar algo entre los armarios de la cocina, con la nevera abierta. Cerró con fuerza la puerta de la nevera para que el buscador se percatara de su presencia.

" _Lo más normal que tienes es Cola Light… ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?_ " disparó primero Solo

" _Años de practica_ " dijo ella con una sonrisa " _¿Quieres unas tostadas?_ "

" _¿Las galletas de dinosaurio son solo para Anakin?_ " preguntó con ojos de cachorro al ver que las tostadas que le iba a preparar iban a ser de cereales y ver que de una despensa sacaba unas galletas con forma de dinosaurio mucho más apetecibles. Estaba deseoso de algo poco sano, de algo rápido y Rey no se lo quería permitir. Ella asintió con una sonrisa mientras metía las tostadas en la tostadora y sacaba su sustituto de café favorito.

" _La próxima compra te permitiré 3 cosas que en mi casa no_ _entrarían_ " cedió finalmente la joven al no poder contra la mirada de su compañero y necesitaba de inmediato su café de achicoria. " _Pero algo fácil de limpiar_ " remarcó ella, haciendo que la sonrisa de Ben terminara en una gran risa. Ella se contagió al momento, aparatando la vista de las tostadas.

" _Eres toda una madre, Rey_ "

" _Gracias, papá Ben_ " respondió ella antes de prestar atención en el desayuno

" _¿Así serán todas nuestras mañanas?_ " terminó por preguntar Ben en un silencio en el que Rey solo se dedicó a preparar un desayuno saludable. No se había planteado esa pregunta, siquiera había pensado en que las situaciones iban a ser así de amistosas y desenfadas. Al final, estaba conociendo el lado amigable del oficinista amargado de Ben Solo.

" _Hasta que nos divorciemos, ¿no?_ " Rey notó que las palabras que había usado no habían sido las idóneas. Quiso morder su propia lengua.

" _No trae buena suerte hablar de divorcio antes de casarse y más con el niño en la habitación_ " respondió el padre un tanto seco. Ante su gran metedura de pata, Rey pensó rápido. Necesitaba una respuesta inmediata. Miró su pantalla plana que tenía por televisión.

" _¿Hacemos una tarde familiar? Así fortalecemos lazos familiares."_ Las tostadas se terminaron de hacer y las puso delante del chico, quien tenía cara molesta por haber hablado de divorcios, que se puso más seria al sacar una mermelada de las que a ella le gustaban. Sabía que no debía torcer el brazo, pero no le quedó de otra. No quería ahora que estaban empezando a conocerse torcerlo por sus ganas de libertad " _Te dejo pedir hamburguesa si la mía es vegana_ "

" _De pollo tendrá que ser, porque donde voy a pedir la palabra vegana es sacrilegio_ " puntuó él con una sonrisa de victoria. Rey suspiró mientras terminaba de preparar su desayuno perfecto. " _¿Películas familiares de disney o jugamos a juegos de mesa?_ "

" _Tengo pensado en una vuelta para divertirnos un poco, la película "_ _The Breadwinner_ _"_ _y cenamos_ "

" _Pan de guerra no,_ _Cool Runnings. Tenemos que reírnos, no concienciarnos_ "

" _Esa película es del 93. Algo más reciente, Solo. ¿Qué tal Billy Elliot?_ "

" _No quiero que mi hijo, a sus pocos años, vea que es correr con la policía detrás. Mejor Jumanji_ "

" _The Rock no pisa mi casa. ¿The Incredibles?_ "

" _Por fin estamos de acuerdo._ " Ben alzó su taza no solo para que le sirviera un poco del sustituto que reinaba en la casa, también para chocar tazas, con una gran sonrisa. Estaban de acuerdo en uno de los primeros planes familiares de una forma consensuada. " _También hay que mirarte un anillo de prometida_ "

" _¡¿EH?!_ " Aquello la cogió por sorpresa. No sabía como reaccionar, nunca pensó que vería anillos.

" _Es normal, vas a ser mi mujer, tendrás que llevar algo_ " dijo Ben como si fuera la cosa más natural de todas. " _Si quieres otro día..._ "

" _¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa?_ " preguntó ella sin poder evitar que su nerviosismo saliera a flote.

" _Claro_ " dijo Ben apiadándose un poco de la nerviosa Rey. " _Aunque, tenemos que cerrarlo todo para que la jueza no piense que esto es un montaje. Tenemos con nosotros la mejor abogada de la ciudad, pero..._ "

" _Lo se, todo es por Ani_ _y nada más. Pero no quita de que, bueno, en lo romántico, esto es lo más parecido a una comedia americana_ "

" _¿Quieres que te invite a una cena romántica de esas en un huerto comunitario o te de el anillo delante de tus alumnos?_ " preguntó arqueando una ceja, curioso, deseando saber a donde iba a llegar aquella conversación.

" _No me regales nada_ " le exigió Rey " _Y_ _centrémonos_ _en salvar a Anakin de los tentáculos de tu ex mujer_ "

" _Vale, vale, pero no entiendo el tema romántico. ¿Cómo un chico es romántico según tu?_ "

" _Limpia la cocina antes de que vengas al sofá_ " dijo ella cogiendo su taza y marchándose al salón. No entendía porque Ben le preguntaba que era romántico para ella. Solo tenían que ser buenos compañeros hasta la fecha de caducidad.

Si bien Ben no fue al salón, Rey se quedó sola mirando la televisión hasta las ocho y media, hora en la que Anakin salía de su habitación con unos ánimos dignos de envidia. Solo en ese momento Ben lo llamó a la cocina. Ella decidió entrar con el para ver como Ben le servía las galletas y le calentaba la leche en el microondas. Al ver su llegada, Ben guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y, sonriendo, le tendió la mano. Rey entendió que debía pasar su taza vacía, no tardó en hacerlo, pero fue extraño ver como la sonrisa se borraba. La joven no entendía nada.

La familia feliz empezó a pasar la mañana por el parque, en lo que paseaban cogiendo cada uno la mano del pequeño. Toda la extraña tensión se había disipado de inmediato con el viento mañanero y una mezcla de risas en los columpios del parque. Rey no podía dejar de sentirse aliviada de ver que Ben era algo más que un amargado oficinista, jugando a todo con su hijo, haciéndola partícipe de cada uno de los juegos. Los dejó solos en la portería jugando a futbol y se sentó para poder tomar un poco de agua. No podía parar de sonreír al verlos pasar la pelota sin perder parte de esa energía que tenía el pequeño. Quería jugar más y nadie lo podía parar.

" _¡Rey, que casualidad!_ "

Miró a ver quien había dicho su nombre para ver como Finn estaba a su lado. Con toda la confianza que a veces carecía, se sentó al lado de ella sin esperar que ella le diera la invitación. No era buen momento, sentía que estaba rompiendo con la alegría y desenfado que habían podido crear para el pequeño. Intentó no mostrarse negativa ante su amigo, a fin de cuentas, ella no dejaba de verlo como el buen amigo de penas que siempre había tenido.

" _¿Qué tal?_ " se atrevió a preguntar ella, deseosa de saber cuales iban a ser las palabras que iba a decir Finn en cualquier momento.

" _Bien, estaba dando un paseo y justo te veo sola aquí_ "

" _Estoy con mis chicos_ " señaló a sus dos hombrecitos jugar con la pelota, completamente ajenos de la llegada del amigo de Rey. " _Hay que aprovechar que hoy no trabajamos, como familia_ " puntó ella

" _Claro, porque amas a ese padre soltero_ "

" _Finn, ¿de que otra forma estaría yo con un oficinista amargado?_ "

Rey quiso morder su lengua, se había pasado. Vio como su amigo arqueaba una ceja, haciendo que tuviera que usar el viejo recurso de la ironía con una larga y sonora risa. Aquello alertó a Ben y a su hijo, quienes, por fin, alertaron la intromisión de Finn al día familiar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el padre cogió al pequeño y la pelota y fueron al lado de la chica. Rey alertó su llegada e hizo que Anakin corriera a donde ella tendiendo una pequeña botella de agua con forma de superhéroe.

Ben simplemente alzó la mano en forma de saludo, queriendo reducir lo máximo posible a la interacción con el muchacho. Ambos notaron el desagrado que le producía la extraña aparición de Finn.

" _¿Quién es él?_ " preguntó curioso Anakin

" _Un gran amigo de Rey_ " dijo Finn con una sonrisa. Tendió su mano y el pequeño chocó los cinco con una gran sonrisa, completamente ingenuo e infantil a la pequeña malicia de Finn del que solo captaron los adultos.

" _Anakin_ " dijo su nombre el pequeño antes de coger la pelota con sus pequeñas manos. " _Juguemos más, papá_ "

" _Un poco que hay que ir a casa a comer_ " dijo Ben antes de dar un trago a la botella de Rey, a sabiendas que era la botella de la chica. Rey solo sonrío, pensando que había sido un despiste de su falso prometido.

" _¿Vivís juntos antes de casaros?_ " preguntó un tanto curioso Finn.

Antes de que Rey o Ben pudiera decir nada, por alguna razón inocente, Anakin se adelantó.

" _Claro, vivimos los tres en la casa, pero papá y yo dormimos juntos. Maestra Rey tiene su propia habitación_ "

" _Vamos a jugar, Anakin_ " dijo Ben ante el tropiezo nada pensado que su hijo había cometido por accidente.

" _¿Eso es cierto?_ " preguntó un tanto asombrado Finn. Rey pensó rápido, y con una voz natural respondió a su pregunta.

" _Aun estamos reformando la casa y Anakin a veces tiene miedo de monstruos del armario, aunque ya reconoce que cada vez tiene menos. Así que me quedo durmiendo en la vieja cama de Sunset en lo que llega la nueva_ "

" _¿Y no dormís juntos en esa cama?_ "

" _Ya mi espalda tiene suficiente, no quiero que Benny también pase mala noche y el sofá no esta hecho para dormir_ "

" _Claro…_ "

Sus explicaciones no parecían bastar pero, al ser las únicas, las aceptó un tanto a regañadientes. Finn terminó por marcharse con un gran abrazo. Rey terminó por recoger las botellas y llamó a sus dos hombrecillos para irse ya a la casa. De camino a la casa, ambos se miraron, aquel tropiezo no se podía volver a dar, para desagrado de Rey, sabía que significaba.

Si bien e resto del día dentro de la casa, cocinando un poco antes de ver la película y jugar un poco a los juegos de mesa que tenía la señora Sunset guardados antes de que un deliveroo trajera la cena que Ben había pedido. Temerosa, Rey dejó que su chico le sirviera la comida, encontrando la sorpresa de que era una hamburguesa de pollo rebozado con mucha lechuga y mayonesa. Anakin no se esperó a comer su pequeño menú infantil para montar ya su juguete de regalo. Fue una de aquellas cenas que Rey nunca pensó que pasaría una agradable cena familiar con una grasienta hamburguesa en sus manos. La mayonesa se escurría por sus delicadas manos de maestra a la vez que por el final se iba el exceso de lechuga. Todo aquello antes de poder saborear los helados de postre que había seleccionado. Si bien, con las mejillas llenas de hamburguesa doble de vacuno con doble de queso, Ben le tendió unas servilletas. Rey solo supo reírse de ella misma.

Acostaron al pequeño y ambos se quedaron recogiendo la cocina. No mediaron palabra, pero ambos sabían que debían hablar. No sabía como dar la invitación o dejarlo para otro día alegando que quería cambiar las sábanas de su habitación.

" _Ese chico, Finn, está enamorado de ti, ¿verdad?_ "

" _Seguro que solo es un capricho_ "

" _Es normal_ "

" _¿Normal?_ "

" _Lo importante_ " cambio radicalmente de tema de conversación " _¿Cómo dormimos juntos?_ "

" _Nunca pensé que llegaría este día_ " confesó Rey " _Pero no podemos dejar que Anakin piense que no somos pareja o algo por el estilo. Tengo una idea_ "

Al más puro estilo de un campamento, Rey trajo varias almohadas y mantas. Ben captó la idea. Los acomodó en el suelo a forma de una improvisada y muy incómoda cama. A piedra, papel o tijera, ambos se jugaron la primera noche en el suelo, siendo ganadora Rey. Deseándose buenas noches, Rey cerró los ojos, pensando en como ganar la siguiente noche.


	21. Noche

Eran las tres de la noche.

Rey se despertó debido a unos extraños ruidos. Un tanto perezosa, buscó el origen de los extraños ruidos. Tuvo que mirar al suelo para ver como Ben Solo no dejaba de rodar en la cama improvisado que había montado. Con ojos perezosos, vio como su compañero de habitación estaba dando vueltas sobre si mismo, sin matas y, de pronto, sin camiseta. La impresión de verle con el torso desnudo había terminado por despertarla. No sabía que estaba murmurando ni de porque se había despertado por los golpes que se daba con el cabecero, a lo que Rey terminó por salir de la cama y agacharse al lado de la cama improvisada con ánimo de despertarlo.

Le llamó varias veces y no fue hasta el momento en el que sacudió su enorme cuerpo que el hombre abrió los ojos.

" _¿Qué?_ " preguntó mientras se desperezaba lentamente.

" _Sube a la cama, anda_ " desistió finalmente la joven al notar que no había forma de hablar con el sueño y las legañas.

Obediente, Ben se puso de pie, revelando que solo tenía unos calzoncillos tipo boxer negros puestos. Rey no entendía en que momento de la noche se había quitado el pijama y, no podía negar que el cuerpo del oficinista amargado estaba bien esculpido. Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar las ideas de su cabeza y ayudó a Ben a tumbarse en la cama. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba sudado. Rey no sabía como comportarse en ese momento, a lo que simplemente lo dejó caer sobre la cama cual saco de patatas.

Ben se había vuelto a quedar dormido a pesar de la mala postura.

" _Esta me la vas a pagar, Solo_ " maldijo en voz baja la joven mientras lo giraba sin ningún cuidado hasta colocarlo bien en una mitad extrema de la cama. Agarró todas las cosas y las tiró a una esquina, ya no tenía fuerzas para recoger tanto el pijama como las mantas y los cojines.

Rey suspiró y volvió a su lado de la cama, más tranquila. Tapó a su acompañante y acto seguido ella misma. Cerró los ojos, deseando volver a soñar con lo que fuera que estaba soñando.

Sintió una extraña presión.

Rey abrió los ojos para ver como de pronto, a su lado, estaba Ben, acurrucado sobre su espalda, aprisionando con su fuerte brazo sobre su vientre. Su respiración chocaba en su oreja, haciendo unos pequeños cosquilleos. No eran molestos, pero le daba unos escalofríos a los que ella no sabía como dar nombre. Suspiro, al todo ese extraño conjunto no ser molesto, decidió girar y acurrucarse en el pecho descubierto de Ben.

Ya al día siguiente le iba a gritar. En ese momento, solo quería dormir.

" _..._ _me...gustas_ _..._ " escuchó un suave susurro al que Rey pensó que estaba hablando a sus sueños. Hizo caso omiso y se centró en dormir.

Al día siguiente, Ben se despertó primero. No entendía cuando había subido a la cama, abrazado al cuerpo de Rey. No podía negar que se sentía cómodo en esa situación y quería dormirse un poco más, pero el sol que se filtraba por la persiana decía que ya era hora de disfrutar de un bonito domingo. Se fijo en su suave pijama, el tacto se sentía como una nube, a la vez que se daba cuenta de que, por algo que no sabía, estaba casi desnudo. Se movió para ver que ni llevaba calcetines, a lo que Rey hizo unos pequeños ruidos de dormida. No abrió los ojos, seguía perdida en sus sueños. No podía negar que la anfitriona de la casa se veía hermosa a pesar del pelo revuelto y la boca entreabierta. Por alguna causa que Ben desconocía, no pudo apartar la vista de ella, se sentía atrapado por esa chica. Dudó por un instante, pero se atrevió a mover un mechón de pelo a detrás de su oreja, para ver su piel sin imperfecciones.

" _¿Eh?_ " mecachis, la había despertado.

" _Buenos días_ " fue lo único capaz de decir mientras intentaba saber donde iba a dejar caer el brazo sin tocar a la joven

" _¿Has podido dormir?_ " preguntó ella desperezándose. En ese momento, ella, de forma natural, se había separado de él un tanto " _La próxima vez pongo un muro de almohadas_ "

" _Espera, ¿te he abrazado dormido?_ " preguntó sin recordar que había pasado en la noche

" _Hasta dijiste algo_ " rió ella antes de quitarse las legañas de los ojos " _Si no te acuerdas de nada, yo no digo nada. Pero ponte algo, no se en que momento te desnudaste_ "

" _¿Te molesta?_ "

" _Un poco, no es cómodo dormir en algo duro_ " bromeó ella tapando su un tanto vergüenza que sentía de aun tener delante de ella el torso desnudo. Ben sonrió y posó su fija mirada sobre ella. Rey intentó huir de aquella mirada, pero no tenía a donde.

" _Rey, creo que..._ "

" _¡Papá!_ " Anakin había interrumpido con un grito desde la puerta, ambos se separaron de golpe y Ben se levantó para poder vestirse con el pijama. Se sentía un tanto húmedo, pero dio igual, no podía aparecer delante de su hijo solo en calzoncillos.

" _Ahora salgo, Ani_ " le dijo mientras buscaba sus zapatillas de casa

" _Buenos días, precioso_ " dijo Rey abriendo la puerta. Se encontró con un pequeño con un peluche entre sus manos. Rey no tardó en abrazarlo con mucho cariño, a modo de buenos días. Ben apareció y ella se apartó para que él la pudiera agarrar " _Mientras os bañáis, os voy a preparar un sano desayuno con tus cereales favoritos_ "

Ambos se metieron en el baño y Rey, aun con su pijama, quitó todas las mantas que estaban encima de su cama y agarró las sudadas mantas que quedaban en el suelo. Debía estudiar con detenimiento como hacer el muro para evitar el roce con Solo durante la noche. Aunque no quería negar que se sentía cómodo dormir en contra de su pecho, a pesar de lo extrañamente trabajado que estaba, sus latidos la arrullaban a un sueño un tanto placentero. No iba a admitirlo y quería reducir lo máximo ese contacto, solo iban a estar juntos un año y no quería sentir frío.

Terminó de recoger todo aquello y lo dejo dentro de la lavadora. Ya seguiría en otro momento del día.

Paso a la cocina, donde hizo un rápido pero nutritivo desayuno. Peló un par de manzanas con forma de conejo para que se vieran más apetecibles. Preparó el desayuno para los adultos con un poco más de libertad. Se dio cuenta de que, con lo que había puesto para Ben, le volvería a quitar las galletas de dinosaurio. Como sorpresa especial, buscó un molde en forma de estrella para poder freír un huevo para que lo comiera con las tostadas. Buscó si aun le quedaban tranchettes de queso por si los quería acompañar y se encontró con que incluso le quedaba un poco de jamón. Los dejó encima de la mesa. Ya se estaba imaginando que se haría un sándwich.

Los dos hombres de la casa salieron del baño tras una gran humareda, vestidos con sus albornoces. Ambos pasaron a la habitación del pequeño, en lo que, al rato, salieron completamente vestidos en chándal, algo cómodo para estar por casa. Rey sonrió y los llamó a comer, a lo que ellos fueron sin tardar un segundo, intentando no fijarse en la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba. Empezaba a pensar que a Ben le gustaba enseñar sus fuertes y trabajados brazos.

" _¡Ala, tiene forma de estrella!_ " Anakin se dio cuenta antes que su propio padre, cuya cara Rey quiso fotografiar por el sonrojo extremo que había adquirido " _¡También quier_ _o_ _uno!_ "

" _E_ _n otra comida, a_ _hora desayuna bien para llenarte de energía_ " le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto infantil.

Antes de empezar a desayunar, alguien toco el timbre de su casa. Los dos adultos de la mesa se miraron por un momento y fue Ben quien salió a recibir al invitado. Desagradable fue la sorpresa de ver a Nova con un simple vestido negro y unas grandes gafas de sol. Se las quitó al ver como su marido iba vestido. Rey se asomó a ver quien era y una negativa sensación inundó su pecho.

" _¿Qué pasa ahora?_ " se adelantó a preguntar el oficinista al ver que ella no decía nada.

" _Vamos a pasar un día en familia, sin la sirvientucha_ "

" _Es mi prometida, y no iremos en familia a ninguna parte. Tiraste ese derecho hace años._ "

" _Venga, Benny, no seas malo_ " intentó cerrar la puerta delante de sus narices, pero Nova había puesto el pie, evitando que cerrara la puerta " _Vale, aunque sea déjame pasar un día con mi hijo. Tengo derecho_ "

" _Por ahora. Primero desayuna, luego te lo llevo._ "

Rey volvió a sentarse antes de que Ben, completamente enfadado, volvía a sentarse. De malas maneras le dijo a su hijo que iba a pasar el día con su madre, a lo que Rey intentó compensar con palabras de cariño. Anakin desayunó rápido para cambiarse e ir con su madre. Rey, intentando mantener un papel de segunda madre, lo ayudó mientras que Ben se dedicó exclusivamente a desayunar. El mal humor había nublado su buen día.

Nada más Anakin estar preparado, sin siquiera cambiar las zapatillas de casa por unas deportivas, acompañó a su hijo a la otra puerta. Rey pudo ver ese intercambio desde la distancia, sintiendo cierto nerviosismo mezclándose con su desayuno. Volvió a dentro de la casa después de ver como el pequeño entraba en la casa de Nova. Vio los platos y decidió empezar a limpiarlos.

Supo que Ben había vuelto por el portazo que había dado.

" _¿De verdad estuve casado con ella?_ " fue lo primero que preguntó mientras se sentaba a descansar en el sofá.

" _Levanta tu culo del sofá ahora mismo_ " le ordenó Rey " _Tenemos tareas pendientes. Vamos a aprovechar que Ani no está para arreglar esta casa un poco más_ "

En un intentó por ocupar la mente de Ben, Rey lo obligó a que lo ayudara con las tareas de la casa: desde poner una lavadora, tender la ropa, pasar la escoba hasta ordenar la habitación del hijo. Ella le avisó que iba a ser la única vez, pero lo necesitaba para su muy necesitada mudanza de habitación. Le hizo espacio en el armario y lo ordenaron de forma en que las prendas de ambos no se mezclaban en lo absoluto y estaban accesibles sin problemas. Todo aquello les llevó hasta la hora de la comida, tiempo en el que ambos se habían olvidado de donde y con quien estaba Anakin.

Hasta la hora de la comida.

" _Seguro que le habrá llevado a comer a su restaurante favorito y le habrá cogido un menú infantil cuyo regalo sea un coche._ " empezó a murmurar mientas comía la pasta integral que le había preparado Rey " _Espero que esté bien_ "

" _Anakin es un niño fuerte, sabrá estar bien._ " le intentó consolar ella " _Creo que tengo un puzzle del cuadro de Manet..._ "

" _Rey, agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero esto no funciona._ "

" _Eso es por ti_ " señaló ella, de mal humor " _Estoy aquí, te quiero ayudar_ "

" _Por un año_ " matizó él " _Luego Anakin y yo estaremos solos..._ "

" _Pero no te quitarán lo más preciado de tu vida_ "

" _Ahora mismo no se que es lo más preciado_ "

Ambos terminaron de comer y se sentaron en el sofá. Encendieron la televisión y pusieron un programa al azar, intentando evadir la sensación de vacío que se había creado. Una vez más, la joven profesora infantil no sabía que hacer. Ella si que quería marcar los límites, no quería aquella casa y quería seguir enseñando en la escuela infantil, siendo el Stardust o no. Pero todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Anakin y Ben le estaba dejando que pensar: desde que podía acabar en el paro hasta la mínima posibilidad de poder quedarse con aquellos dos creando una familia hasta que Anakin tuviera la edad suficiente de entender porque ella también se marchaba.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sitió como Ben se estaba quedando dormido. Le llamó la atención, sin saber que pasaba, a lo que él decía que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien. Rey se acomodó en su esquina y le llamó la atención.

" _Ven, anda_ " repitió ella con cierto tono de autoridad. Un tanto sonrojado, él hizo caso y se apoyó sobre ella. Su cabeza estaba sobre su pecho y sus pies en suelo " _Tumbate, tranquilo_ " le hizo caso y sus piernas. Con pequeños movimientos alcanzó una de sus mantas de salón. Lo deslizó sobre él hasta poder tapar un poco de ambos. Con la mano derecha acarició la negra melena de Ben con suavidad, en un intento de muestra de cariño.

" _Tengo un flash de esta mañana_ " dijo Ben poniendo el oído para escuchar el latido de su corazón " _Es como una nana_ "

" _A la noche se te escapó de que alguien te gustaba..._ "

" _No me acuerdo, pero no es mentira, me agrada estar contigo_ " respondió el dejándose acariciar un poco más. Rey accedió a su demanda, perdiendo sus dedos en la cabellera de su compañero

" _A mi también me agradas_ " reconoció ella " _A pesar de lo que pasó cuando te conocí_ "

Ambos se quedaron dormidos y no se despertaron hasta que el teléfono móvil de Rey empezara a sonar. Ella, un tanto perezosa, respondió. Era Leia Organa. Temerosa, contestó, despertando a Ben en el proceso.

" _Lo siento Rey, pero te tenemos que despedir_ "


End file.
